


From The Bottom Of My Bitty Heart

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bitty origins, Blood and Violence, Complete, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Experimentation, Prego bitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: Trinity wanders around grieving the loss of a friend and stumbles upon someone in need. Can they help each other heal?
Relationships: Bitty edgy/original female character
Comments: 111
Kudos: 57





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: The Puppy Bitty in this story is a bitty version of Iamjustalazycat's pup. I have their permission to make a bitty version of their pup and to use him in my stories.

Trinity's POV  
I looked out the window as the rain fell. My hand absentmindedly rubs my chest, my soul starting to hurt. It had been a week since what happened and I still wasn't sure about heading out. Alex couldn't hurt me anymore, but I still couldn't bring myself to leave. Getting up, I look in the mirror hanging from the living room wall. I wasn't a big monster, standing only five foot tall. Dark circles sagged under my dim bluish-green eyelights. I hadn't been able to sleep much since what happened. My skull was streaked by the tears I had run out of a couple days ago. I rubbed my chest again. I was never meant to live alone. My soul needed compainionship, needed the contact with another soul.  
I sigh and grab my pink hoodie. Slipping it on, I grab my purse and keys before locking the door behind me. The rain had stopped, dripping sounds coming from tree branches and other places. The air smelled a little cleaner, but it was bittersweet. Exodus loved walking after a shower with me. Deep in thought, my feet follow a familiar path to the park. The park was eeriely empty and quiet, which didn't really surprise me given that the rain had only just stopped. My thoughts turn back to what happened only a week ago, the memories still painful, but not nearly as painful as the throbbing in my soul. I kept walking as I thought about that final arguement with Alex....about his accusations, his rage......about Exodus baring his teeth to protect me from the coming abuse.....and then, Exodus turning to dust in my hands.  
I still remember the sick look of triumph in Alex's eyes when all that remained of Exodus was his Razzberry outfit. The blows came fast after that...fast and hard, and I could do nothing but curl up and take it. The abuse continued until the police busted through the door, having been called due to my screaming. They pulled him off me and I scrambled to get as far from them as I could. A female officer came over to me slowly and gently put her hand on my shoulder. Along with killing a bitty, Alex was charged with assult and attempted murder. From what I understood, he wasn't going to get free until he was an old man.  
Now, it was a week later, and my grief over losing Exodus had left me emotionally and physically drained. After it had happened, I brushed off offers to take me to the hospital. Instead, I went to see my father. A normal hospital wouldn't know how to take care of me. I wasn't a normal monster, but a bitty like Exodus. Thankfully, Alex never discovered this. He would have used it to make me his slave, his pet. I spit on the ground to rid my mouth of the vile taste the thought brought to my mouth. I was the oldest bitty in existence....I was the first. Although I was smaller than a normal skeleton my age and looked half starved, I was still not in the bitty range that father was after.  
So, instead, he raised me as his own daughter, but it quickly became apparent that i could not live alone. My soul pulses painfully against my ribcage again, reminding me that I needed to find someone....anyone to help soothe my soul before it became too late. So lost in thought I was, I didn't notice that I had wandered into a very bad part of town. I normally avoided such areas, but it seemed that my soul had other plans. It tugged at me to go down an alleyway, where I could tell had been a bitty fight not much more than an hour before. I absolutely hated Bitty rings. They made a sport of pitting bitties against each other. Most fights resulted in one winner and a pile of dust.  
Suddenly, I heard movement to my right as something trying to hide form view. Curious, I go to investigate. I should have known better. Perhaps if I had, I wouldn't have gotten bit by a very injuried and irritated Edgy Bitty. I frown and kneel down to his level. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He spat out despite the dried blood that had leaked from his mouth. "You're hurt" I say and automatically regret saying something so obvious. "No shit, Sherlock. Want a medal?" He snaps at me. Then, we heard footsteps come into the alleyway. "Looks like we missed one, boys" A hulk of a man said to several others that followed behind him.  
The Edgy swore and tried to get up, but the visible break in his leg prevented his escape. I look at the men and my eyes narrow. "I won't let you have him!" I say surprising the Edgy. Apparently, He thought I would cut and run, leaving him at the mercy of these assholes. The leader of the men started to laugh. "You really think you can stop us, Kid?" He says, getting closer. It didn't surprise me that this dumbass thought I was a kid. I was small for a skeleton after all. Standing my ground, my right eyelight starts to glow bluish-green. The man stops laughing and pulls out a gun. "You really think you have the guts kid?" He says aiming for my head. "Kid....what are ya doing? Leave me and run" The Edgy says starting to understand that I was willing to die for his ass.  
I shake my head and summon my gaster blaster. It was one of the few things that seperated me from the smaller bitties, my pool of magic was much greater. The man starts to back away and turns to run away, his buddies following him. "Thank the stars....." I say dispelling my blaster and sinking to my knees. "What the hell, Kid? Why didn't you run?" the Edgy says as he manages to come over to me, putting all his weight on his good leg. My soul starts to pulse more rapidly. 'I shouldn't have used my magic' I think, but it was too late now. "Kid, are you listening to me?" the edgy asks and I look at him, my eyelights dim. "Shit.....kid....you....you were bluffing?" He asks and I nod weakly.  
He looks at me confused. "I couldn't pull of a shot right now if I wanted to.....soul hurts too much." I say, confusing him even more. "Kid..." he says. "I'm not a kid.....I'm a bitty, like you....the first, actually" I say and he finally understands. "Pick me up" He says and I do. "Hold me close to your soul. I may not be able to help much right now, but it should be enough for ya to get us somewhere safe" He says and I nod, doing as he said. Having him close did ease the pain in my soul, allowing me to get back to my feet. I start to walk away from the alleyway. "I'll try not to jostle you too much" I say and he nods.  
There was only one place I knew to go....for both our sakes. Mama Cry usually lived at the adoption agency, but I hoped that she wouldn't ask too many questions. I really didn't want to relive that day again, at the current moment. The more time I spent with the edgy close to my soul, the less it hurt and I was able to move a bit faster. "My place isn't that far from here. I have a bitty first aid kit that should have what we need until I can take you to Mama Cry." I say and he nods. I was thankful that it was so late, most of my neighbors would be asleep by now. Unlocking the door, i slip into my apartment wit the Edgy before locking it behind us.  
He looks around curiously. "Smells like a Razzberry in here...." The edgy says next to my chest. I don't reply and carry him to the kitchen counter. Gently setting him down, I look for the first aid kit. "Dammit, Exodus, where did you put it?" I say more to myself than the Edgy. I knew he was watching me, judging me, gauging me. "Ah ha! There it is!" I say and grab the kit from the top of the fridge, having to use a step ladder to do so. I try not to cry again as i picture Exodus giving me a smug look. 'A place for everything, and everything in it's place' I could practically hear him say. I come back over to the edgy and take a moment to assess his condition. His clothes were in shreds. He had several scratches, but his broken leg was the worst of his injuries.  
With a sigh, I retrieve Exodus's outfit. I haven't fostered any bitties in some time, and when I did, they took whatever belongings I got for them with them. Watching me come back, the Edgy glares at me, eyeing the outfit. "Sorry....it's all I have right now.....I'll get you some new Edgy duds when we go see Mama Cry." I say setting them down. I then get a bath ready for him. "You need a bath before I can bandage that leg. You don't need it infected. If you want some privacy, I understand, but I will be here if you need help" I say and set up a screen that would give him privacy while in the bitty sized tub. "Thanks...." He mumbles before limping behind the screen.  
"So....where's your Bitty? It's obvious that you have one" He says as he takes a bath. I get me a cup of hot tea. "He....He's dead. He.....He was killed trying to protect me from my ex boyfriend" I say and sit at the table. The splashing stops a moment. "Shit....I....sorry. It was recent wasn't it?" He asks. "Yeah....a week ago...." I say and he grunts in pain. "Are you alright?" I ask. For a few minutes, he says nothing. "....I can use some help getting out of this tub" He says and I come over. looking up, I put my hand where he can easily grab on. Once I'm sure he has a good grip, i gently lift him from the tub and set him near the clothes. "You can look, but I appreciate ya trying to protect whatever modesty I had." He says and I look at him.  
"So....were you a fighter?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Naw, I was a stray. Those bastards found the shelter the other strays and I were using. They thought we were easy pickings. Most of us were captured or dusted. I managed to hide but I couldn't run away. I was.....lucky that you came by....sorry for biting ya, by the way." He says as I reset his broken leg as gently as I can. "It's ok, I surprised you." I say finishing up. He picks up the outfit. "....It's not my usual style, but at least it isn't a baby blue outfit." He says and gets dressed. I smile a little. "You clean up nice....ummm...do you have a name?" I ask. "It's Buck" He says, straightening up the scarf. "Buck?" I say surprised. "....My original owner was a little girl, sweet kid.....she died of an illness a few years back. Her parents abandoned me to the streets." Buck says.  
"Sorry...." I say. he snorts. "For what? I asked about your razzberry. only fair you asked about sandy." He says and I nod. He looks at the outfit. "hmmm....I could actually like this....with a few modifications. Do ya mind?" He asks. "Not at all....It's better than it collecting dust." I say and he nods. He removes the scarf and rips it in two before tying each piece on his arms just above the elbows. He looks at me. "What?" He asks. "Nothing, should we go? Mama Cry is probably closed but she usually has her door open for me." I say. "Cause ya are a bitty too. She patches ya up?" He asks and I nod. "Her or my father" I say gently picking him up.  
Buck looks up at me. "So...when you say the first bitty..." he trails off. "I am the first successful bitty made....I was just too big for what they were aiming for. Instead of dusting me and starting over, the lead scientist raised me as his own daughter. Now, I am a foster mom for abused bitties. Although.....I haven't fostered any in some time. My ex hated bitties. He bearly tolerated Exodus." I say and Buck nods. "So, you have to deal with the soul problems we regular bitties have" He says and I nod. "Except it's worse for me because I'm bigger than a normal bitty. My pool of magic is larger too. If my soul hadn't been hurting, I could have blasted those assholes off the planet." I say and buck lets out a whistle.  
"And you dealt with it for a week before you went looking for help? You're tougher than you look. A little stupid, but tough. You could have easily went to see the bitties with Mama Cry......Although, I can see why you didn't. You just lost....Exodus right?" he says and I nod. "Mama Cry usually has a lot of each line. Seeing those Razzberries....." He trails off. I nod. "It...will be difficult." I say and we soon reach the adoption agency. Fortunately, Mama Cry was doing an evening check and saw me come up. "Trinity, dear, It's been ages. You're not hurt are you?" She asks opening the door. "No, Mama....but this Edgy is. His name is Buck." I say and she nods, letting us inside before locking the door again.  
Mama Cry frowns. "Trinity....where's Exodus?" She asks. I look away, trying not to cry again. "Her bitty hatin' Ex boyfriend killed him" Buck says. Mama Cry hugs me and I can't help it....the tears start again. "Sweetsoul, that's right, let it out." She says rubbing my back. I feel Buck using his clawed hands to climb up to my shoulder and he hugs my face. "Ya should've seen her, Mama. She saved my life. scared off a bunch of bitty ringers" He says. I finally calm down. She looks at me seriously. "They didn't hurt you?" She asks. "No, Mama. They ran as soon as they saw my gaster blaster." I say and she sighs. "Ok then. Let me have Buck and I'll do what I can for his leg. Why don't you go say hi to the Baby blues? I'm sure they will love to ease your soul." She says and I nod.  
I gently hand Buck to Mama Cry and I go over to the Baby Blue enclosure. They soon look up at me from their pile of Baby Blues and Lil Bros. I smile and step into the enclosure. "Hey guys" I say and sit down on the floor. It's not long before I'm practically covered by both Baby Blues and Lil Bros. I giggle as they nuzzle me, their loving touches healing my soul. About thirty minutes later, Mama comes back with Buck. Buck is happily standing on her shoulder. Mama's healing magic always did wonders for bitties. "Well, don't cha look cozy?" Buck asks. I look up at him. It's kind of hard with all of the bitties covering my face. "You look a lot better, Buck" I say and try to dislouge myself from the bitty pile. "Come on, guys. I'll visit you again soon, promise" I say and they finally let me up.  
"Buck will be fine. Your first aid work helped keep infection from setting in." Mama says. I smile and come over. "Buck here wanted me to ask if you would foster him. We have a Boss that needs a bit of TLC as well. He has a few problems with his self confidence and he's a bit timid. Hopefully, under your care, he will start to recover." Mama says. I look at Buck. "What do you think, Buck?" I ask. I know that bosses and edgys have a strained relationship at best. Buck thinks a few minutes. "Alright. Maybe if he has an Edgy to boss around, it may help him recover." Buck says and I smile. Mama Cry smiles and she leads us to the back where the rescues are kept. "His name is Dale. Be gentle with him. Whatever he went through, it was bad." She says going to a room built for a bitty.  
"Dale, we have someone here that would like to give you a foster home." Mama Cry says. A lump on the tiny bed moves a little bit. "Hey boss, how long are ya gonna mope?" Buck says. The lump freezes. ".....Bucky?" a soft voice says and Buck freezes. "Let me in" He says and Mama opens the door for him. Buck is soon at the lump's side. "Shit, Boss....what the hell did they do to you?" Buck asks and the lump leans into him. Buck holds him as Dale breaks down crying. "It's ok, Boss. I've got you....I've got you" Buck says rubbing his back gently. "There's a really nice lady out there, Boss. She saved my ass. She's willing to let use stay with her for now. Get you out of this box, and stretch your legs." Buck says. ".....ok..." Dale says and lets Buck lead him to the door. I manage not to gasp at the sight of him.  
One of his eye sockets was cracked extensively. The eyelight on that side, no longer able to glow. His arms were covered with scars and bruises. Instead of pants, he wore a pair of shorts that Lil Bros often liked to wear. His legs sported even more scars and bruises than his arms. "Hello there, Dale. I am Trinity." I say and he looks up at me. Instead of the usual bravado that the bosses were known for, he looked exhausted and scared. "It's ok, Boss. She won't hurt you." Buck says coxing his brother to climb into my hands. When he made the attempt, he whimpered as his hibs worked. I frown. "Mama.....did you check him for sexual abuse?" I ask. "He wouldn't let me." She says as I gently hold him close to my soul.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity shares her most painful experience in hopes to help Dale. Dale and Buck get comfortable in their new foster home.

Trinity's POV  
I look down at Dale, frowning slightly. If he had been molested, it would explain a lot of the behavior he was exhibiting. "Dale.....we need to see if we are to be able to help you get better." I say softly. His body trembles in my hands. "It's ok, boss. Trinity won't be like that. she respects your privacy, but ya do need to be looked at." Buck says. Dale shakes his head with a whimper. I sigh. "How about we put you in your room and you let buck take a look?" I suggest. Dale and Buck were brothers, a created pair. If he couldn't trust his brother, there wasn't anyone he would trust. Mama Cry watches worried. After a few moments, Dale nods. I smile softly. "Ok. I'm going to put you back on your bed." I say and gently place Dale back on the bitty bed.  
Buck is quickly at his brother's side. "I'm going to leave the door open. Buck can come get us when it's over." I say and leave the room with Mama Cry. "What are the odds that you would find dale's brother? He might have a chance after all." Mama Cry says, making me look at her. We sit in a room near the rescue quarters. It was meant for first encounters between rescues and possible new owners. "What do you mean?" I ask as I sit in a chair. Mama sits in one across from me. She sighs and rubs her head. "Dale....he refuses any kind of interaction, even from other bitties. If you hadn't found Buck.....I'm afraid his soul would have given out from the lack of contact." She says sadly and I nod.  
After about a half hour, Buck teleports beside us, making me jump. "Heh....sorry about that." He says, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. "It's bad, isn't it?" I ask and he nods. "His pelvis is fractured in several places........and there's even more bruising." he says, his bones rattling slightly with anger. "Can you convince him to let Mama help him? If not, he'll have to heal the natural way. I'd rather he wasn't in anymore physical pain" I say. Buck thinks a minute. "Maybe....you have to remember how proud Boss bitties are." He says. "You could say that I would be honored if he would allow me to heal him" Mama says and he nods. "It might work, but no promises." he says.  
I look away from them a minute. "Trinity?" Mama says. "I....I may be able to get him to let us help him......just...just give me a few minutes alone with him" I say and go back to where Dale is. He's still on the bitty bed despite the door being open. I sit in the floor beside the small room. "I get it.....you feel violated...worthless, like you somehow deserved it. It can be hard to reach out for help......I know I never did....." I say trying not to start crying again. I hear Dale move a bit and he's soon at the door. "What happened?" He asks. Part of me is glad that his curiousity was not damaged. I close my eyes. "I....I was in a very abusive relationship. My ex....Alex, was not very kind....he makes a Boss look like a saint." I say as flashs of memories dart through my mind. I hug my knees.  
"Why didn't you leave his ass?" Dale asks motioning for me to help him down. "My soul couldn't take the strain of being alone....My bitty, Exodus....he...he helped keep it from hurting too badly, but it was never enough to ease it completely." I say helping him down. Dale sits on my shoulder with a small flinch. He looks at me a few moments. "You're a bitty." He states and I nod. "The first.....I was lucky that Alex never found out....I would have never escaped him otherwise." I say. Dale reaches a hand up to my face and timidly pats it, trying to comfort me.  
"How did you get away?" He asks. I can see Mama Cry and Buck watching through a crack in the door but ignore them. ".....I didn't.....one day......a week ago, actually......Alex was pissed. I can't remember what had set him off, but he was on a warpath. Exodus.....He...He was a Razzberry....He had enough and stepped between us. He held Alex off of me for a while, but...bitties normally don't have much magic or anything to stop normal people. Alex eventually caught him......." I say tears starting to fall again. Dale gently pats my face. I give him a weak smile. "I...I can still hear the crunch of his bones.....as Alex squeezed the life out of him. Alex threw him at me and I watched as he turned to dust......" I stop for a moment.  
"I kept thinking that it was my fault....if I had tried to leave Alex....if I had reached out for help....Exodus would still be alive. Alex beat me after Exodus was out of the way....and I let him.....the pain was nothing compared to the guilt I had felt......He probably would have killed me too if a neighbor hadn't called the cops." I say and Dale looks at me, thinking. "Your bitty really loved you. He would have done that no matter what you said or did. Who is to say that this Alex would not have attacked you if you had gotten away? He could have chased you wherever you went. Exodus probably knew this and acted in the only way he knew. Being a boss, I have a similar mindset as a Razzberry. Exodus likely had been wanting to tear chunks out of Alex for some time. I would have" Dale says and I smile a little.  
"........After Sandy passed away, Her parents didn't want Buck and myself anymore....They abandoned us in the street and never looked back....For a while, it was a struggle to find food. Then, we found other strays. They took pity on us....I think they did because most of them were baby blues or papys. They weren't fighters like we were. It was an exchange.....we protected them and they helped us find food. It worked out pretty well. Buck and I were in our element. For about a year, we kept our pack safe, and even found others that needed protection. They didn't mind my bossy nature. I kept them safe, my orders were reasonable, meant for their safety." He stops for a moment and rubs his chin.   
"So, how did it go to hell?" I ask. He frowns. 'Must be getting close to when he was hurt....' I think. "On the streets....there's not only the assholes in charge of the bitty fights you have to worry about. There's also those that hunt strays to be forced to....to perform certain acts for people......this group....they were getting too close to our shelter. I told Buck to get the pack to safety while I distracted them.....That was the last time I saw him before today. They managed to capture me and....I....." He starts to tremble. I gently rub his back with a finger. "It's ok....You don't have to say anymore. He really tried to keep them safe." I say.  
"That I did.....I held them off for a little bit, but there was too many of them. They had their fighters with them to herd us into cages. There was this one bitty....I think it was of the Puppy line.....he...he let me go after he broke my leg. He said that I wouldn't be worth the effort of caging and left me behind" Buck says coming in. Dale has me put him down and he hugs Buck as soon as I do. "You are not worthless, Brother. You were so brave." Dale says. Buck hugs him. "Remember to tell yourself that and I'll probably believe ya, Boss" He says with a grin. "Dale?" I say and he looks at me. "It may seem like such a small thing, but letting yourself be healed will help. You are not broken, or worthless. You are a survivor. Show the world that you aren't beaten" I say and he smiles. "If you promise to do the same" He says and I nod with a smile.  
"I...will allow Mama Cry to heal me." He says, a flicker of the old boss attitude starting to show. We smile and she comes into the room. Dale allows her to pick him up. "After this, you can pick out some things to make your stay with me more comfortable. Buck will be allowed the same" I say and he nods. Buck teleports to my shoulder and I go to the area with bitty supplies. "Whatever you want. Mama Cry has a fund set up for me to use for foster bitties. When you and Dale get a forever home, your things will go with you" I say and he nods. Buck goes to look at the various Edgy gear.   
After an hour, Mama Cry is bringing Dale to where we are. I smile seeing Dale standing straighter than before. He smiles a little at me. "I will look at what this establishment has to offer!" He says and Mama sets him down. "Hey boss, Lookin' a lot better" Buck says as Dale joins his brother. Dale puffs out his chest. "Of course, The Great and Terrible Dale will not let something so simple to force him into submission!" He says and I manage not to giggle at the return of his bravado. I know that he will have some time before he is truly better, but it is nice to see him a bit back to as he should be. "I saw some great gear over here, Boss" Buck says and winks at me as he leads Dale to the Boss section.  
I end up falling asleep in a chair waiting for them to get whatever they felt they needed for their stay with me. I wake up to Buck gently patting my face. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Good Morning." He says and I look around. A blanket had been thrown over me and Thomas, the shop bitty, a sansey, was curled up in my lap. "How long was I asleep?" I ask as I gently move Thomas to the counter. "About five hours. Boss and I didn't have the heart to wake ya. You looked exhausted" He says and I nod. "....I was....I hadn't really slept since....you know" I say folding up the blanket. Buck nods. "That's why we let ya sleep. It's not good for ya not to sleep. Mama Cry already checked us out and we're ready to head home." He says and I notice his outfit.  
He wore what looked like a love child of a razzberry outfit and an edgy outfit. The letter B shone on his belt buckle and he had fluff everywhere.....in the hood of his top, under the shoulder pads, sticking out the top of his shorts, and at the top of his boots. "I haven't seen that style before." I say as I go to look for Mama cry and Dale. Buck chuckles from my shoulder. "Mama Cry made it for me. I kind of liked the Razzbery outfit but it needed more fluff." He says and I giggle. I soon find Mama Cry and Dale enjoying some breakfast. "Morning." I say and sit at the table. Dale taps his foot. "What?" I ask. "Go wash your hands! Both of you!" He orders and I groan, getting up. I had almost forgotten that little trait. Both Bosses and Razzberries shared a love for cleanliness. I flinch thinking about the apartment. It looked like a tornado hit it last night.  
"What's up?" Buck asks as we clean our hands. "Dale is going to throw a fit when we get home" I say and Buck chuckles. "Let him. It'll give him something to bitch about. He still hasn't found anything bad to say about ya." He says with a wink. I find myself blushing as I scrub my hands. "You alright there, Tri? You've been scrubbing your hands for a few minutes now. I'm sure they can't get any cleaner" Buck says turning off the water. "Huh? Yeah! I'm good....wait, what did you call me?" I ask drying my hands. "Tri. It's ya new nickname. Get used to it" He says teleporting to my shoulder. We soon make it back to the table and I sit down. "Finally! I made breakfast lasagna!" Dale says and I manage not to cringe.   
"It's actually really good. Same noodles, scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, and a delightful cheese sauce." Mama Cry says before taking another bite. I nod and get me a plateful. I do the same for Buck. I smile and give it a try. I blink a moment. "Oh my god, Dale, this is amazing!" I say and dig in. Dale sits a bit straighter, obviously proud of himself. "Yeah, Boss, ten outta ten" Buck says before shoving more into his mouth. After breakfast, Mama Cry smiles. "I'll handle the clean up. You get these boys home." She says to me and I nod. "Did you bring your car?" She asks. "Ummm....i walked" I say and she shakes her head. "There's a lot of stuff between Dale and Buck. I could ask Charlie to give you a ride, Dear" She offers and I nod.  
After hugging Mama Cry goodbye and a ten minute drive, we finally make it to the apartment. "Thanks for everything, Charlie" I say after everything has been brought up to the apartment. "It's no problem. Don't be a stranger, ok?" He says and goes back to his car. I close the door and turn to face Dale and Buck grinning at me. "What?" I ask a bit confused. Buck chuckles. "He likes ya, Tri" Buck says and I blush a little. "Told ya, boss. She blushes easier than a virgin in church" Buck says. I blush more at that. ".....I am a virgin" I say making buck blink before howling with laughter. Dale shakes his head. "I swear he has no manners" Dale says before looking around the apartment.   
Buck quickly stops laughing and we both brace for whatever Dale has to say about the place. It was a bit anticlimatic when Dale shrugs. "Cleaner than the alley" He says and we look at each other surprised. He looks at us, tapping his boot. "Well? We have things to put away! A place for everything, and everything has its place!" He says and I feel a ping of sorrow. I start sorting through everything. It takes an hour and a half sorting and putting everything away. "Ok, now we focus on cleaning the apartment!" Dale says and we groan. We spend the rest of the day cleaning the apartment to Dale's specifications. When we finally slumped onto the couch, it was almost nine pm. "So, pizza or take out?" I ask waving a chinese take out menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I thrive on comments and kudos! Please let me know how I'm doing and be sure to check out my other stories!


	3. The Edge of The Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity and Buck must deal with a turn in Dale's emotional state. Mama Cry being a mama. Small bitty trying to solve a Rubix Cube. Buck and Trinity testing the waters between each other.

Trinity's POV  
I wake up and stretch feeling better than I had in a long time. I, by habit, look down to see Dale and buck curled up on my belly. I smile and gently move them to the bed. Buck twitches and Dale whimpers a little. Buck instictively hugs onto his brother in his sleep, comforting Dale. I smile and head to the bathroom. After taking care my business, I go to the kitchen and clean up last night's take out mess. It only takes a few moments, and I'm soon cooking breakfast for us. I smile a little thinking about how Exodus would react to Buck and Dale. Poor Buck would have two egotistical bitties to deal with instead of just his brother. Dale and Exodus would be butting skulls over every little thing.  
I suddenly feel a weight on my shoulder, and something fuzzy. "Good morning, Buck. Sleep well?" I ask not looking from my gravy. "Like a babe, Tri. You make a comfy bed." He says and I chuckle. "I aim to please." I say and take the gravy off the heat. Biscuits, bacon, and scrambled eggs were already on the table. "Do you and Dale want tea, or do you guys prefer coffee?" I ask as I pour the gravy into a gravy boat and set it on the table. "Boss likes coffe. I prefer mustard." He says. I raise an eyebrow ridge at him. "Don't you think it's a bit early to be hitting the sauce, Buck?" I ask starting to place plates for me and them. Regular sized plate and silverware for me, bitty sized for them.  
"Pfft....probably.....I'll have tea then. Coffee makes me too jittery." Buck says and I nod. After setting the table, I make coffee for Dale and tea for Buck and myself. "Can you go check on Dale? It's not normal for an edgy to be up before a boss." I say and he nods. He soon teleports to my bedroom. "Trinity!" Buck yells for me and I rush to the bedroom. "Come on, Boss, stay with me" Buck says holding Dale. I frown. "What happened?" I ask rushing over. Buck looks at me. "I don't know. I came to check on him and I found him like this." Buck says. "Go get the first aid kit. I'll see what I can do" I say and Buck nods. He teleports away and I examine Dale. He didn't appear injured, but looks can be deceiving.   
I gently turn him over to check his other side. I tremble at what I see. Dale had cut into his arm pretty deeply and it had been bleeding for a little bit. Using a napkin on my bedside table, I tear it apart and use the strips to bandage Dale's arm. Buck soon comes back with the first aid kit. "....He tried to kill himself, Buck." I say opening the first aid kit. Buck looks at me shocked. "He...he must be hurting worse than any of us thought." Buck says and I nod using the supplies in the kit to better tend to dale's injury. "Go to my phone and call Mama Cry. It's speed dial 1" I say as I work and he nods. He teleports to the kitchen. Dale's eyelights flicker to life. ".....Just leave me...." He says weakly.   
"Not a fucking chance, Dale. You have a brother that missed you so much, and would miss you long after you are gone. You have friends back at the adoption agency that tried so hard to help you......You have me, and I love you and Buck both" I say starting to cry. "And what if...the next home is worse than what I've already seen? How...how can I hope to dream for more....for better?" He asks weakly looking at me. Buck soon comes in on Mama Cry's shoulder. "You won't be going anywhere, Dale......I'm going to adopt you....Buck too." I say as more tears fall. "So, don't you give up on me, because I haven't fucking given up on you" I say. Mama Cry comes over and I move out of the way so she can work.  
"I'm...I'm going to heat up breakfast...." I say and go to the kitchen. "What the hell was that about?" Buck asks appearing on the table. "...exactly as it sounded.....I'm going to put in the adoption paperwork to adopt you and Dale...." I say and my soul pulses painfully from my emotions. Buck looks at me seriously, not sure what to say next. "I....I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first about this......I.....You and Dale have both started to mean so much to me.....I can't explain it. Dale....he's like a brother...." I trail off. "And me? Am I just a package deal in your idea of pity for my brother?" He asks making me flinch. "No! It's not like that at all, Buck!" I say and he crosses his arms. "Then what the fuck is it? You hardly know us. We hardly know you." He says.  
I look at him and sigh. "I don't know.....I wish I did....I really do, but I don't. All I know is that I care about you and Dale a lot...That I want you both safe and happy. I don't want you two to hurt anymore......I don't want to hurt anymore." I say and he sighs. "So, you finally say it. With your size, just a single bitty companion can't cut it, but me and my bro can. We help you, you help us......I can accept that, but we are......" He sighs. "We are starting to be friends, and the trust is starting to form between us. I like ya.....I'm not gonna lie. Let's....Let's just see how things turn out" He says and I nod. Mama Cry soon comes back. "He'll survive, but I worry about his mental state." She says sitting at the table.  
I nod. "I meant what I told him. I want to adopt him and Buck. I....I want them to have a good home with me" I say and she nods. "I'll see what I can do about pushing the paperwork through. You have an excellent foster record. It probably won't take long to have it approved" She says as I make her a plate. "Thank you, dear. I must say...this would be a good time for you to go back to school, brush up on your degree." She says and Buck looks at me. "I have a degree in Bitty Psychiatry. It helps me take care of the bitties I foster." I explain and he nods. We eat in silence for a while. "So....How have you been adjusting, Buck?" Mama asks. He looks at me and shrugs. "Food's good, there's a roof over mine and my bro's heads, and we have the kindest soul I've ever met looking after us. What more is there to tell?" he asks and she nods.I blush at the last part. "And it's fun making her blush. It's adorable" He says with a wink at me. "I...umm....I'm going to check on Dale." I say and leave to the bedroom.

Buck's POV  
I watch her leave with a shit eating grin on my face. "Must you tease her so?" Mama Cry asks. I look at her and shrug. "What can I say, she's.....shit....." I say and put my hood up. "She's what, Buck?" Mama asks. I blush. "It's nothin...." I say and she smiles knowingly. "You both have it bad" She says, making me confused. "What do we got? Are we sick?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Not in the way you are thinking, Buck. Tell me, why did you really want an outfit similar to a Razzberry's?" She asks. "That's easy! I....I...." I trail off. I loved how she smiled when I wore Exodus's outfit. How she would laugh whenever my fluff brushed her neck. How her eyelights seemed brighter with me and Dale around.  
"Thought so. You two are in love. It's not against the law, but it's unheard of because of how rare it is. Most souls are attracted to similar souls. Monsters with monsters....humans with humans. There are a few exceptions to this, but they are rare." She says and I nod. "She's a bitty.....She....I..." I say still trying to wrap my skull around what I was thinking. "You are soulmates, Buck. It's clear to see how much you both care for each other. The secret glances you steal when she isn't looking. How you interact with each other." Mama Cry says and starts to clean up. I help her thinking about what she said.  
Trinity's POV  
"I...umm....I'm going to check on Dale." I say and leave to the bedroom. Why did my soul feel like this? Why does he influence me like this? I go into the bedroom to find Dale awake and playing with a rubix cube. It's kind of funny watching a bitty his size trying to solve a puzzle that size. "Hey Dale." I say and I sit on the bed beside him. He looks up at me and looks down again. ".....did you mean it...what you said?" He asks. I smile softly. "Of course I did, Dale. Mama Cry says that it shouldn't take long to get the legalities out of the way." I say and he smiles a little. "You....sounded very angry with me...." He says. I look away a moment. "I was.....Death is permanent.....The problems that led one to take their life are normally temporary, Dale." I say.  
He thinks a moment. "It's more personal than that, Trinity." Dale says and I don't look at him. "......That's a story for another time, Dale...." I say and he nods. "Are you hungry?" I ask and he nods. I smile. "I'll see if your carnivore brother left you some breakfast" I say and he nods. I smile and head to the kitchen. "You are soulmates, Buck. It's clear to see how much you both care for each other. The secret glances you steal when she isn't looking. How you interact with each other." Mama Cry says and starts to clean up. I watch Buck help her clean up, obviously lost in thought. I walk into the kitchen. They look at me.   
"Dale's awake and hungry. Any breakfast left, guys?" I ask and Mama Cry nods. "We saved a plate for Dale" Buck says and i nod with a smile. I grab the plate and head back to the bedroom, thinking about what Mama Cry said. 'Could it really be that simple?' I think as I head back. Dale looks at me as I come in, the rubix cube finished beside him. "Hey. Have some bacon, eggs, and a biscuit for you" I say and set the plate in his lap. "Thank you....are you alright? You look a little red" Dale asks and I blush more. "I'm fine Dale...." I say and He leaves it alone....for now. He starts to eat. "You know....I haven't seen my brother so happy in some time." Dale says making me look at him.   
"What do you mean, Dale?" I ask a little concerned where this conversation is going. He finishes eating and sets the plate aside. "He watches you...when you think he isn't looking.....He has only good things to say about you." He says and I look away. "He's just grateful for what I've done for you two....he wants you to like me so you have a nice home" I say. Dale snorts. "If you say so, Trinity, but I really believe it's more than that." Dale says and I take the dishes back to the kitchen. Buck is alone when I get there. "Mama Cry had to go open up the adoption agency." He says and I nod as I clean up the last of the dishes. "....Trinity.....I..." Buck tries to say. "I...I know, Buck. I feel it too." I say.  
I look at him and he rubs his head. "Look....I'm not really good with this shit.....the lovey dovey stuff....." He says and I nod. "I know...It's part of who you are as an edgy." I say and he nods. "It's not just that....I've seen some shit on the street....did some things to survive, Dale has too. I may act tough, but I'm a mess. It'll take some time for us to really settle." Buck says and I nod. "To be honest, I'm a mess too" I say and he smiles. "Birds of a feather huh?" Buck says. "Don't you mean like two bones in a skeleton's leg?" I ask. Buck grins. "That was a good one." He says. "Thanks, Buck. I have a few" I say and sit down in the living room. Buck soon teleports to my shoulder. "How is he?" He asks.  
I smile. "He's fine. He made sure that I was serious about adopting you guys and I reassured him that I was....pfft....should have seen him playing with the rubix cube though. It's as big as he is." I say and Buck chuckles. "Yeah, Boss can't resist a good puzzle." Buck says. He sits down on my shoulder. "Look, I...I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was....I think I was scared of being abandoned again." He says and I nod. "That's not going to happen anymore...we're soulmates, right? Can't exactly run from each other" I say making him freeze. "You heard that?" Buck asks. I blush and nod. "Yeah...right before i came back for Dale's breakfast." I say and he nods.

A Few Days Later.....

After some more rest, Dale was feeling up to moving around the apartment. Buck and I had made it a point to lock away anything sharp he could use to hurt himself again. Despite his proclaimations that he was fine and would not attempt another suicide, we wanted to play it safe. I look out the window at the rain. It had been pouring all day and didn't look like it would be stopping anytime soon. Buck had found Exodus's hiding spot and was currently using it to hide from Dale so he could nap. After an hour of searching for Buck, Dale had given up. He was currently working with the puzzle building kit he got at Mama Cry's. The rain always brought out the same memories.....of when I first met Exodus. It made my soul heavy with emotion.  
I felt a sudden weight and a familiar fluffiness on my shoulder. "Whatever ya are thinking about, stop it.....you don't look too good when ya cry" Buck says sitting on my shoulder. "Huh? Oh......" I say and use my sweater sleeve to dry the tears I hadn't realised that I had cried. I then frown. "So, I'm ugly when I cry?" I ask a little offended. "Uh-oh" Dale says from where he was sitting. Over the past few days, Buck and I have had small spats. Usually over something stupid, before apologizing and making up. Buck sighs and rubs his head. "Shit.....no, ya are gorgeous no matter what ya do, Tri. I...I just don't like seeing ya cry.....It's like seeing someone kick a Baby blue." He says. I frown again. "So....now I'm like a Baby Blue?" I ask.   
Buck's eye sockets widen. "No! You're much cuter than a Baby Blue! Not to mention a whole lot sweeter! Did you know that Baby Blues will kill for a good owner? Those Baby Blues are no joke! All most people see is that sweet and innocent side. You hang with them long enough and you find out they're little terrors! Something to do with this yandre thing deep in their souls." Buck says waving his hands. I giggle and he seems to relax a little. "So....why were ya crying?" he asks. "....the rain always reminds me of when I met Exodus." I say and he nods. "Thought it might be about him. Want to talk about it?" He asks and I smile a litte and nod. "It was a rainy day like today...."


	4. The Remembered and The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the rain falls outside, Trinity tells buck and Dale about how she met Exodus. Buck is starting to understand the tings that make Trinity who she is. Dale being adorable.

Trinity's POV

The rain was pouring when I left the lab. I had finally convinced father to let me live on my own. The only catch was that I was to adopt a bitty to live with. It wasn't that he didn't think I could live on my own. My soul needed companionship just like the soul of a smaller bitty. I didn't mind having a bitty companion. In a way, the smaller bitties were like family to me, even though we shared no genetic link. So, here I was, in the rain, trying to locate a Bitty Adoption Agency ran by someone known as Mama Cry. All I knew about the place was that the bitties made in the lab were sent there and places like it to be adopted to a family. I briefly wondered if I would see any of the bitties from the recent batch at Mama Cry's.

My soul felt light with the hope of seeing a few familiar faces. Looking around, I quickly realise that I am hopelessly lost. My feet had taken me, in my distraction, down an alleyway. I sigh and take a look at the directions father had written down to the agency. "What do we have here, boys?" A voice says making me look up a little startled. A human, about twenty maybe thirty, had entered the alleyway. Four or five others, both human and monster, were behind him. "We hit the jackpot, boss. It's the one I told ya about." A Puppy Bitty says standing on the leader's shoulder. Like every Puppy, he had that sweet face that made people fall in love with him. However, he sported serveral scars on his arms and face. His attitude also spoke volumes. 

This Puppy had buried the pup personality deep and was now sporting the Rex personality for all to see. 'they must have abused him pretty badly to force Rex to become the dominant personality' I think as I back up. "So soft looking......so.....hmmmm change in plans, boys. This one is going back home with us. Then, we'll find out how tight her hole is" The leader says, earning laughter from the others. It was then that I noticed the Razzberry standing on the shoulders of the followers. He didn't seem to care for the game the men were playing. "She'll be missed" He says, making them look at him. "What was that, Shit stain?" The leader says grabbing him off the monster's shoulder. 

"If she is the one Dagger thinks she is, She will be missed. The scientists of the lab treat her like their own child. There will be police looking for her. It's not worth the risk of taking her with us." He says, not bothered by the rough treatment. The leader frowns and puts him back. "Then, we will do it here." He says coming towards me again. My eye sockets widen and I back into the wall. "N-n-no!" I yell holding a hand out in front of me instinctively and close my eyes. However, the man never touched me. I open my eyes to see him backing away slowly. "Dammit, Dagger! You didn't tell me she could use a Blaster!" He yells and runs off. "I didn't know she could!" I heard Dagger say as they run off. I look up to see a Gaster Blaster. 'Huh....that's new' I think and try to find my way back to the main road.

Present Day

"So, he was the bitty that belonged to the boss of the bitty rings?" Buck asks and I nod. "For whatever reason he spoke up.....I was grateful. I didn't see him again for some time." I say and go to make some tea. Buck teleports to the kitchen counter. "Want some mustard?" I ask and he nods. "My bro and I heard of a Razzberry when we first met the other strays. He never took part in the raids, only watched. From what they said, He was undefeated and that gave him special treatment. Extra rations, his own room with anything a bitty could want, companionship when the heats came. It was a coveted spot and put a target on his back. Many bitties in the rings wanted to knock him off his throne and take everything from him for themselves." Buck says and I nod. "The next time I saw him makes a lot more sense now" I say handing him a few mustard packets and then pour myself a cup of tea.

About A Year Ago.......

I walked into the Adoption Agency for some soul soothing. It had been a few days since the last bitty I fostered got a forever home. Shouting soon draws my attention to the back. Mama Cry didn't mind if I went in the back since she trusted me as much as her helper, Charlie. "I wouldn't go in there, Trinity" Thomas says with a yawn from his normal napping spot on one of the shelves. I look at him and flinch as more shouuting is heard. "What's going on?" I ask. Thomas stretches and looks at me. "There was a raid on a local bitty ring. Most of the bitties that could be saved were took to various agencies. Those that didn't want to be saved had to be put down on the spot.......The bitty that was brought to us....welp, he's kind of in between those two categories." He says and I nod.

Thomas looks at me and shakes his head. "Don't think about it, Trinity. He's dangerous, and mad as hell." Thomas says but I'm already going to the back room. Coming into the room, I see Mama Cry trying to calm a Razzberry down as Charlie bandaged up his arm. The Razzberry automatically looked at the door when I came in, and his eye sockets widened in recognition. "YOU!" We both say at the same time making Mama Cry and Charlie jump startled. Mama Cry looks at me confused. "Trinity, do you know this Bitty?" She asks a bit shaken. I nod and come over. "He's the one I told you about" I say and kneel down to his level, surprising him. 

Apparently, no one cared to show him such respect. "Hey, You're safe here, ok? Mama Cry just wants to make sure you're not hurt." I say. He stares at me, unsure of what to make of me. "Trinity, If he can't be rehabilitated, then...." Mama Cry says and the Razzberry looks away. I frown a little and gently rub his skull. He jumps startled by the touch. For a moment, I think he may attack me as he did Charlie, he starts to purr. I smile softly. "I will take him in. Have it noted that I'm not accepting any other bitties to foster. With time and understanding, He'll recover from this." I say and Mama Cry frowns. "Are you sure, dear? He's very violent" She says concerned for my well-being. I nod. "He just needs time to adjust and to start feeling safe again, right, Exodus?" I ask him.

"What did you call me?" He says glaring at me. I smile patiently. "Exodus. You need a name and I highly doubt Shit Stain is a decent name for a bitty like you" I say and he thinks a minute. "Yeah....I guess so." He says and teleports to the table. "I....I'll let her check me over, but I want to be able to see your hands and where they go. And ya tell me before you go doing anything what you're doing. Got it?" He asks and we nod.

Present Day......

"Damn, you got lucky. He could have ripped your hand off" Buck says. I smile softly and take a drink of my tea. "It was a risk I thought was worth taking. After a couple months of peacefull existence, Exodus started to settle back into the typical Razzberry mindset again. That's when the fun really started. Eventually, I gained his trust and affection....and he gained mine. I adopted him shortly after that. Once Dale is truly at a point where he can accept what has happened and move on, his usual personality will sort of kick into overdrive for a bit. He'll be a bit more bossy than normal. He'll also be a bit more OCD about things being clean. That's normal. It's just him trying to figure out the right amount of push he can use in a normal setting without being overbearing." I say and Buck nods.

Soon, the rain stops and I smile. "You guys want to go for a walk? It's nice to walk after it rains." I say and Dale nods with a smile. "Why not? It'll do us good to get out of the apartment" Buck says and I nod. I grab my pink hoodie and slip it on as Buck and Dale get ready to go out. Grabbing my purse and keys, I feel weight on my shoulders and smile. "Ready?" I ask. "The Great and Terrible Dale was born raedy!" Dale says making me giggle a little. I lock the door behind us. "Dale, if you start to feel anxious, there's plenty of room in my purse for you to hide." I say and he nods. I smile and head to the park. "Everything is so quiet" Dale says and I nod. "Usually is after a shower. The air feels a bit cleaner too" I say and he nods.

"You Bitch" A very familair voice says behind me, making me freeze. 'no, no, no, no! What's Alex doing here?' I think and turn to face him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with faded, ripped jeans and sneakers. "What do you want, Alex? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be in jail" I say, my eye sockets narrowing. "I got bail. You have a lot of nerve calling the cops on me like that" He says. I sigh. "I didn't call them. The neighbors did when they heard you beat the shit out of me." I say. Buck has had enough of Alex already, the fur on his outfit standing on end.

"Go to hell, ya bigot bastard! She doesn't need your sorry ass!" Buck yells from my shoulder. Alex glares at Buck. "Wow, That one bitty hasn't been dusted a month and you've already replaced him with what? A loud mouthed edgy that can't fight for shit and a broken Boss bitty that looks like a child could push him around. You're such a slut for broken things, aren't ya, Trinity?" He says. I glare at him. "What does that say about you, Alex?" I say and he frowns. "You are so lucky that I can't get into trouble until I'm declared innocent. Otherwise, I would remind you where a Bitch like you belongs" He says and walks off. I watch him leave before turning to go into the park.

"What a fucking moron. I've met bitties smarter than that" Buck says and I nod. We take our time in the park, trying to relax after running into Alex. "Is that why you help the rescues, Tri?" Dale says, having picked up the nickname from Buck. "Maybe a little.....Maybe it's just that I'm broken too. Helping others pick themseves up and come back stronger....It always made me feel like I've done something worth doing.....like I wasn't some mistake made by a simple miscaculation....." I say deep in thought. "pfft.....hahahaha" I start to laugh as Buck nuzzles my neck while wearing his hood up. "Buck! hahahah....Stop!" I say trying to catch my breath. Buck soon takes pity on me and stops.

"What was that for?" I say as I finally stop laughing. "Ya were being too hard on yourself. Ya ain't no mistake, no matter what anyone tells ya. Ya are perfect to us and don't ya forget it!" Buck says. Dale nods. "Buck is right. You were brought into this world for a reason. You may not see it yet, but someday, you will. The Great and Terrible Dale believes in you!" Dale says puffing out his chest like his opinion of me is the most important thing in the world. In a way, he's not wrong. He and Buck have become the lights of my life. Although, I didn't have the heart to tell him that I favored Buck over him. Kind of hard to beat the soulmate thing. "Hey guys...I had an idea. How about we start looking for strays?" I ask. 

They look at me confused. "Ok, hear me out. We find one, or more. We help them get medical care and hopefully get them homes. The fewer strays on the streets, the fewer the rings and brothels can catch, right?" I say. I let them think it over as I stop by a grocery store. "You guys want anything to snack on while we're out?" I ask. "......candy straws?" Dale asks, surprising me. "Candy sticks for me, ya know, the ones that used to be called candy smokes?" Buck asks and I nod. It takes all of five minutes to find the requested treats and to grab a bag of rye chips for me. After paying, I give buck and Dale a piece of their choosen treats. It would be difficult for them to hold the packages since they were as small as said packages.

"Let's do it." Buck says and Dale nods. "Do what.....oh! Really?" I ask. Buck nods. "Like ya said, fewer on the streets, the fewer in danger." Buck says and munches on his candy stick. "Are you sure that you are up for this? We will have to go into some bad parts of the city" Dale asks and I nod. "Ever since you guys started staying with me, my health has improved. I can easily defend myself now" I say and they nod. "Ok then, ya will want to start by going back to where we meet." Buck says and I nod, heading to that alleyway. "With any luck, Boss and I can pick up a trail." Buck says and finishes his candy stick. "If not, there's a few other areas we can check" Dale says after finishing his snack.


	5. Truth Soft-Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity, Buck, and Dale find a stray. Trinity finds out the sad truth behind her creation.

Trinity's POV

I wait as Dale and Buck search the alleyway for any signs of stray bitties. Part of me felt uneasy, like we were being watched. Buck and Dale soon return empty handed. "This shelter has been abandoned for some time. It makes sense, it's already been hit by the ringers. Would be stupid to stay somewhere that's known to the ringers" Buck says and I nod. "But we were able to tell how many escaped. There's several escape routes out of the shelter. At least four have escaped" Dale says and I nod. Dale and Buck are on my shoulders again and they direct me to the next shelter. "I hope we can help. They might not want help" I say and Buck nods. "Some strays have been on the streets so long. They lose any trust in humans and normal monsters, become feral. However, we have an advantage" Buck says.

"And what would that be?" I ask as I find myself in another alleyway, just as dirty as the first. "We have you. Most bitties may have forgotten, but a few may still remember you from the lab. They would still have trust in you." He says and I nod. It was a lot to take in for me. All those bitties that passed through the lab before being sent out.....they trusted me? I let Buck and Dale down so they can search the place. I sit down and think about things. A single question comes to mind. It's one that has several times before. If each bitty line is just a smaller version of an actual monster, who was I and my sister created from? Everytime I asked father, he would deflect or change the subject. The other scientists would look away in shame, or perhaps, it was grief?

All I did know was that there wasn't anyone else like me in the world. My sister had turned to dust long before I left the lab. I shake my head. I didn't want to think about Opal right now. It was too depressing....too painful. I soon hear Buck and Dale talking to someone and I stand up and kneel down near where they had vanished. "It's ok, Bunny, Trinity's not gonna hurt ya. She's super nice" Buck says and they soon come out with a Baby Blue....at least I think it was a Baby Blue. His outfit was a bunch of mismatched clothes. A scarf from a Blackberry, a top from a lusty, a sansey's hoodie, and a razzberry's shorts. His skull had a single scar over his left eyelight but the eyelight itself still glowed. 

I smile softly at him and he shuffles his feet looking down. "Your name is Bunny?" I ask and he nods. "It's cute, like you. It suits you" I say and he looks up with a weak smile. "T-thanks....you....Dale and Buck say you want to help me....that you help strays?" He asks and I nod. "We'll have to take you to see Mama Cry first. It's just for a check up and to pick you up some decent clothes and such." I say and he nods. I put my hand down in front of him so he can climb on. Buck smiles a little. "It's ok, Bunny. She'll take good care of ya, Mama cry too." He says and Bunny climbs into my hand. I frown sensing his tiny soul. He had been alone for a long time, his soul was very weak. I gently bring him close to my own soul and he starts to relax a bit.

"So warm...." Bunny says and curls up against my chest. Buck and Dale teleport back to my shoulders. "He's been alone for a long time.....his soul is so weak" I say and they nod. "It'll get stronger by the time we reach Mama's." Dale says and I nod. I start to head towards the nearest bus stop. I didn't want to be in this part of town more than I needed to be. Luck was with us when I reached the bus stop to find the bus had just arrived. Getting on and showing the driver my bus pass, I take a seat in the back. I didn't want to stress Bunny more than he needed to be. "Mama! Look at that Bitty! It's so cute!" A little girl says pointing at Bunny. The mother looks at me and moves closer to us. "He is a cutie." She says. Bunny whimpers and tries to hide from them.

"Miss, please go back to your seat. Bunny isn't feeling well and you're making him uncomfortable" I say as politely as I can. The woman frowns but makes no notion of going back to her seat. "Why would he be uncomfortable? He's a Baby Blue, not a Runt. He should be loving the attention, unless you abuse him" The woman accuses. I frown and let Bunny hide in my purse. "Miss, Bunny is a stray. I just took him in. He's not going to be like a typical Baby Blue. I'm on my way to get him a medical check and to get him new clothes. I run a foster home for abused bitties and have a degree in bitty psychiatry. I have the training to look after him. So, please, Return to your seat. You're causing Bunny to have a panic attack" I say having seen Buck and Dale try to calm Bunny down.

The woman glares at me but returns to her seat with her daughter. I feel relieved when the next stop is in a better part of town. I make sure Bunny is alright before I get off the bus. That horrible woman and her daughter remain on the bus, to my relief. "That lady was a bitch" Buck says. Dale frowns. "Buck, watch your language around Bunny!" Dale scolds. Buck rubs his head. It takes only a few more minutes to reach Mama's Agency. I come into the agency and look for Mama Cry. "Hey Trinity!" Charlie says from the counter. I come over to the counter. Charlie frowns. "Is everything ok, Trinity?" He asks. I sigh. "Is Mama Cry in? We found a Baby Blue on the streets and he needs some TLC" I say and Charlie nods. "She's in the back preparing lunch for everyone." He says and I head in the back.

I head in the back to find Mama Cry preparing fruit and other goodies for the bitties. "Hey Mama" I say. She looks up. "Trinity, dear, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. What brings you?" She asks putting the knife down. "I have a stray Baby Blue that needs attention. I can finish lunch prep if you'd like." I say and she waves my offer off. "Charlie can handle it while Thomas minds the counter. The Baby Blue will need you close by." She says and I nod. After a few words to Charlie and Thomas, Mama leads us to her examination room where she tends to injured bitties. "Gently place the poor dear on the table" Mama says and I nod. Opening my purse, Bunny looks up at me a little scared.

"It's ok, Bunny. We're with just Mama Cry. She just wants to make sure you are ok, Sweetie" I say and he lets me remove him from my purse. "This is Bunny. We, as in me, buck, and dale, decided to look for strays to help find forever homes." I say gently putting him on the table. "We found him alone in one of the shelters the strays use. He had a panic attack on the way, but we were able to calm him down again" I say letting Bunny hold my finger. Mama Cry nods with a small frown. "He will need a quieter place to recover and hopefully return to the happy Baby Blue he deserves to be." Mama says gently checking him over. Bunny is relatively calm through the check up. Mama Cry has that effect on bitties.

"Alright, Bunny, You're fine. Just need to spend time near Trinity and her boys to soothe your soul. It's getting stronger, but you shouldn't use any magic for at least a week." She says with a small smile. Bunny smiles back shyly. Soon, Charlie comes in with a Baby Blue outfit. "Thank you, Charlie." Mama says and hands it to Bunny. "I'll get you a nice bath set up, dear. After you're clean again, you can put on your new battle body. Won't that feel nice?" She says and he nods with a slightly bigger smile. Mama Cry washes her hands and gets a bath ready for Bunny. "Bunny, if you want privacy, I can go to the front" I say and he shakes his head no. "Ok, Sweetie. I'll stay. Would you like me to wash you?" I ask and he nods. 

I can hear Buck let out a small growl, but thankfully, Bunny doesn't hear it. "Buck, why don't you and Dale go catch up with Thomas? We'll be out front soon" I say. Buck doesn't seem to want to, but he relents. "Fine....come on, Boss" He says and they teleport to the front. "Ok, it's ready for Bunny to hop in" Mama Cry says and Bunny groans at the pun. 'At least he hasn't lost his dislike of puns' I think as he gets undressed. Mama and I barely contain our horror at Bunny's scars. Every rib sported at least one scar, his pelvis had several, his arms and legs were almost completely covered by them. He looks at us and looks away. "You think I'm ugly now...." Bunny says. I frown. "Bunny, we don't think that at all. We're shocked that you had to go through so much pain before I found you with Buck and Dale." I say and gently rub his cheek with my finger.

He looks up at me and smiles a little. Then, he climbs into the tub and I gently start to clean him up. "Your scars are not ugly, Bunny. They show the world how much you have survived. Everyone has scars. Some are physical....while others are emotional. Both shape us into who we become. You can either let your scars define you or you can let them remind you how magnificent you are, how strong and amazing." I say as I finish cleaning him up. He doesn't say anything as he exits the tub. I had him a bitty sized towel to dry off with. "I am....quite Magnificent, aren't I?" He says and gets dressed. We smile. "Of course you are! You're The Magnificent Bunny!" I say and he gives his signature grin.

We soon come to the front to find Buck and Dale both taking a nap with Thomas. I smile. "Let's not wake them up. They had a long day" I say and Bunny nods from my shoulder. "Do...do you think I'll find a good home?" Bunny asks as we browse what Baby Blue gear Mama Cry has. "I'm sure of it, Bunny. Baby Blues like you are pretty popular." I say and he nods. Charlie is working on restocking the shelves. "Hey Bro." I say and he looks up with a smile. "Hey Trinity. Is that the stray you found?" He asks coming over to us. "Yeah, Charlie, this is Bunny. Bunny, this is my big brother, Charlie" I say. Bunny smiles and charlie chuckles. "He's quite unique, isn't he?" Charlie asks and I nod. "Bunny's been through a lot" I say.

"I always liked the Baby Blue line, but they're a bit much. No offense, Bunny." Charlie says and I get an idea. "Hey Charlie, why don't you look after Bunny? I really think you two will do well together" I say making them both look at me. "Is this one of your feelings, Sis?" Charlie asks and I nod. He chuckles and shrugs. "Why not. Whenever you get one of your feelings, It ends up being a good match." He says and Bunny smiles. "But the name Bunny? No offense, but you seem more like a Viper than a Bunny" Charlie says. Bunny's eyelights change into stars. I smile watching him. "That sounds awesome, like me! The Great and Magnificent Viper!" he says striking a pose. "What's with all the racket over here?" Mama Cry asks coming over.

Charlie chuckles as Bunny, now dubbed Viper, hugs his face. "Trinity had one of her famous feelings about me and Viper here" Charlie explains. Mama looks surprised. "I thought his name was Bunny?" She says. I chuckle. "It was until these two started talking about awesome names. He is now Viper." I say and he stares at me. "Oh excuse me, The Great and Magnificent Viper" I say and giggle as he poses again. Mama shakes her head. "So, I'm guessing Viper is going to become another Shop Bitty. You may want to introduce him to Thomas before he surprises my poor boy. He's not as young as he used to be." Mama Cry says and Charlie leaves to find Thomas with Viper.

"Those two really are perfect for each other, good eye" She says. "Mama? Is something wrong? I ask. She shakes her head. "Everything is find, my dear. By the way, your adoption of Buck and Dale has been approved. They are officially yours now" She says and I smile. However happy the news, Mama Cry looks exhausted, more than normal. "Are you sure that you are alright, Mama? You look more tired than normal." I say. She sighs and rubs her head. "I really can't fool you, can I? Let's go talk upstairs" She says and I nod. 'Something must be wrong....she's never taken me upstairs to talk before.' I think as I follow her. Entering the small apartment located upstairs, I immediately notice a family portrait. The people within send chills down my spine.

In the picture was my father, the lead scientist behind the bitties, Charlie, Mama Cry, and two twin, baby girl skeletons. The skeletons looked a lot like me and my sister, Opal. "Please, come sit with Mama, My Child" She says, patting a spot next to her on the couch. I sit beside her. "Mama....I don't understand....." I say. She smiles sadly. "He never told you the truth of you and Opal, did he?" She says. "Who? Father? He doesn't like talking about our origins." I say and she nods. "Long ago, before bitties became popular, Your father and I were married. Charlie was our only blood child. However, we wanted more children. So, we adopted a pair of twin skeleton girls. From what we were told, their parents had been killed in a hate crime against monsters." She says.

A lump starts to form in my throat. I was finally get my answers. "Their names were Trinity and Opal, the same as you and your sister. For some time, we were happy together. Your father and I adored all of our children. Charlie was planning on becoming a doctor, he still is. Anyways, I digress. After a couple months, the twins developed an illness. no one could tell us what was wrong or how to help them....." she says and goes to make some tea. "T-they died....didn't they?" I ask and she nods. "A year after we adopted them. It was.....devastating on all of us, but not as much as your father. He locked himself away for hours in his study. He said he was working on the bittybones project, something we had worked on for months." She says coming back with a cup of tea for us both.

".....he made us from your daughters..." I say taking the cup. She nods. "At first, he was so happy to have you both back. However, he quickly realized that you and Opal were not our Trinity and Opal. You were two totally new beings. It devastated him and it caused....a lot of tension between us. It was so great that we decided that divorce was for the best. We continued to work together, but on separate ends of the project. Your father made bitties, I found them homes." She says taking a drink of her tea. "Why tell me all of this?" I ask afraid of what her answer was going to be. She puts down her cup and has me do the same. She then takes my hands in hers. "Because I'm dying, My Child, and I want you to take my place here at the Agency"


	6. Old Chains and New Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrible truth behind Trinity's soul problems arises again, threatening to drag her into falling. Can Buck save her?

Trinity's POV

I look at Mama Cry in shock for a few minutes. To her credit, Mama Cry lets me recover from the news. "Mama.....I...I don't know if I can. I could never be you" I say and she touches the side of my face gently. "I'm not asking you to be me, My Child. You have a lot of gifts that you have only scratched the surface of. Abilities that make you the best choice for my replacement." She says and whipes away my tears. I hadn't realized that I had been crying. "....What does Charlie think of all this?" I ask. Mama picks up her tea and takes a drink. "He agrees that you would be a good fit here. He's went into Bitty medicine. So, he'll be here to heal any injured bitties, but the majority of the decisions will be yours to make." She says.

I finish my tea, thinking about everything. Mama watches me for a while. "I...I will try my best, Mama" I finally say, putting my cup down. She smiles and hugs me. "That's all I ask." She says and we head back downstairs. Thomas yawns and stretches, waking up Buck and Dale. I go over to them and scoop them up into a hug. I don't cry anymore, but my body trembles against them. "Tri, are ya ok?" Buck asks patting my face gently. "We are here for you, Trinity. Just talk to us" Dale says. "She'll be fine, boys. She just needs time to adjust to what we spoke about." Mama Cry says. They look at her and nod. "Let's go home, Trinity. You need some rest" Buck says. "Do come again!" Viper says from a nearby shelf, making me giggle a little at his enthusiasm.

Buck grumbles a little as we head out. "I don't like him." Buck grumbles. I look at him confused. "Who, Viper?" I ask and he nods. "Getting too close to what's mine. Dale is fine because he's my bro, but that Baby Blue should learn his fucking place." He says. Dale looks at Buck concerned. "Trinity doesn't belong to anyone but herself, brother. I don't see why you are getting so possessive." Dale says crossing his arms. "I have every right to get possessive, Boss. She's MY soulmate!" Buck says surprising Dale. "Buck, please, not so loud about that. I'm not ashamed about it, but I don't want people knowing that I'm..." Buck cuts me off. "You're what? A bitty? Why the hell should you feel that way? Are you ashamed or something?" Buck demands.

Luckily, I make it into the apartment before this situation can esculate outside. I put my purse and keys down and set them on the table. "No, Buck, I am not ashamed to be a Bitty. If anyone, and I mean anyone, found out that I didn't trust....They could take everything from me. I will not be seen as everyone else is, but as bitties are normally treated. I would lose my home, my car, even you two because Bitties cannot adopt other bitties. Do you understand? And if the wrong people find out, I could be forced to fight in a bitty ring, or be forced to serve in a brothel, like Dale was." I say. Dale whimpers having been reminded of the brothel. "Bitties, in today's world, have very limited rights, Buck. I am proud of what I am, but I just can't show it.....Please...just say you understand" I plead. 

Buck sighs and rubs his head. "Yeah....I get it. I don't want ya to go to either of those groups." He says and teleports to my shoulder. "I would kill any fucker that would dare hurt you like that" He says nuzzling my neck, making me giggle. "Ok, let's get something to eat." I say and they smile. I start to cook dinner as Dale and Buck set up the table. "So...what happened with the stray? He got a name change." Buck asks. I don't say anything for a few moments. "My magic happened....I...I have the ability to spot a good match between a bitty and a potenial bitty parent. Every one of my matches have resulted in forever homes. Viper ended up being a perfect match for my brother, Charlie." I say surprising them.

"Ooooh, makes sense now why he's so friendly with you, Trinity" Dale says and I nod. "So, is he a bitty too?" Buck asks and I shake my head. "No, he's the son of the lead scientist that adopted me and....and my twin....." I trail off. The depression was setting back into my chest, constricting my soul like a snake. "Trinity?" Buck says and is soon on my shoulder. I turn off the stovetop, thankfull i had only boiled some water. "......how about we just have some take out tonight? It's...It's been a long day..." I say and they nod. "Dale, can you call in our order? Same as last time" I say and he nods, grabbing my phone. I head to my room with buck still on my shoulder. "The money is in my purse, Dale" I say before closing the door.

"Tri....what's going on? Ya are starting to worry me." Buck says. I take him into my arms and lay on the bed. "Not that this isn't cozy, but what happened between ya and Mama Cry? Did she hurt you?" Buck asks seriously. I shake my head no. "Trinity, please, talk to me." he says hugging my face. "She....Mama's dying, Buck...." I say and he freezes. "W-w-what?" He says shocked and I nod. "She's been sick for some time.....they say it's cancer, but there's nothing more they can do except make her comfortable......." I say as a sob escapes me. "Shit......Mama Cry....she's been the Bitty Mama for as long as the bitties have been around....." Buck says and I nod. "Almost twenty years now......Buck....she is my mama....Her and my father were married....charlie was their son.....they...they adopted twin girls. they were skeletons.....just babybones...." I say. 

"Wait....when you say were..." Buck trails off. I nod. "They died of an illness.....Father he....he created me and my twin, Opal from them...." I say and continue to cry. Buck sits there, unsure of what to say or do. "Shit.....I don't....I'm not....I don't know how to react to that tri. I'm not good at this shit, but I'm here for ya, promise. I'm not going anywhere." Buck says and hugs my neck. "It hurts so much, Buck....." I whimper. "What does, Tri?" He asks concerned. "My soul....." I say and he frowns. "You need your twin, that's why....what's her number? I'll call her" He says. I whimper in pain. "There's no number for where she went...." I say and sob again. "Then give me an address and I'll go get her ass!" Buck says determined. "She's dead, Buck......She....She killed herself...long ago" I say trembling.

15 Years Ago......

I run through the lab being chased by my Father. It was one of those rare moments that he wasn't working. I giggle and run into mine and opal's bedroom. My soul seems to stop when I take in the scene. Opal was laying on the bed, her arm outstretched, magic blood pouring from a long gash that ran from her wrist to her elbow. "Gottcha!" Father says, grabbing me up. I whimper and try to get out of his hold. "Opal!!!" I cry out and father rushes over after putting me down. "Trinity, Go get the first aid kit, Now!" he says seriously and I run to go find it. However, when I get back...father is on his knees, only dust and Opal's blood soaked clothes remaining on the bed.

I freeze standing there, dark chains spreading across my soul. I whimper as they tighten around my soul and father rushes to me. He picks me up and rushes me to the lab. "No, please, not you too....I can't lose you both....not again" Father says. Part of me wonders what he meant by not again, but the pain in my soul kept me from thinking about it too much. He lays me on the table and starts to hook various machines to my body. "Sir? What's going on? What happened?" One of the other scientists asks concerned. "Sir! Opal....she...she's dead!" another says rushing into the lab. "I KNOW, DAMMIT! SHE'S TRYING TO DRAG TRINITY DOWN WITH HER!" My father yells and they get to work trying to help him.

"SOMEONE CALL MAMA CRY! WE NEED HER HELP!" Father yells as my vision fades in and out. 'Trinity....' a vioce says in my head. "Opal?" I say out loud. 'Come, sister, we don't belong here....there's a much prettier place waiting for us' She says and I can see her reaching her hand out to me. "Don't wanna go.....wanna stay....." I say as someone puts their hand on my shoulder. 'We are just mistakes, Trinity. We weren't meant to happen' Opal says with a frown. "No....We...We aren't....We aren't mistakes....." I whimper as a needle is inserted into my very soul. 'We are and nothing anyone says will change that.' Opal says before the dark chains loosen up and she vanishes.

"She'll be alright for now. Keep a close eye on her for the next day or so. Her an Opal were a bonded pair. She could still fall" A female voice says. It was new....I didn't recognize it. "Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Father asks. "I haven't found anything that works for normal bitties yet. Normally, in bonded pairs, they both die together or the survivor lives with the pain until it becomes too much and they take their own life." The woman says. "Then, we should get to work on a cure! If we can find a way to help Trinity, it will help the others" Father says. "I'll help you" The woman says and they get to work. Another needle is inserted and I start to feel drowsy. "Keeping her sedated for now will keep her more comfortable." The woman says as I fall asleep.

Present Day......

"So, Opal and you were a bonded pair and she.....shit no wonder you got so mad at Dale.......you knew how much it would hurt" Buck says and I nod. "This medicine ya are supposed to take, where is it?" Buck asks. "It's....It's in the fridge....small bottle.....needle's in the first aid kit." I say and he nods before teleporting to go get it. He's back in record time. "How much?" He asks preparing the needle. "Ten...Ten milliliters...." I say and he nods. He gets it ready as I bring my soul out. He frowns. "How often do you have to do this?" He asks worried. "Once every couple months" I say. "I have a better solution" He says putting the needle away. "Buck..." I whimper. He comes to my face and gently touches it. "Do ya trust me?" He asks and I nod.

He pulls out his own soul and I understand.....If my soul is hurting because of the loss of one relationship, perhaps.....perhaps another could heal what was lost. He looks at me and I nod weakly. He allows our souls to connect and there's an ungodly screech. It's like someone was dragging steel nails down an endless chalkboard. Then, we hear a snap as the dark chains on my soul break and vanish, allowing Buck's soul to make contact with mine. I sigh in relief as a familiar warmth wraps itself around my soul and Buck puts his forehead against mine. The pain was replaced by the love and respect Buck felt for me, the trust he had in me, his hope for the future. Our souls soon return to their respective places and I cuddle up with Buck. Dale comes in a few minutes later. "Take out is here, Lazybones!" He says and freezes seeing us like that. Perhaps, we should have waited a little longer....

In about ten minutes, Mama Cry is there checking us over. "Mama, I tried to tell him that I was fine, but he insisted that I call you." I say and she sighs, shaking her head. "What will I do with you kids?" She says and sits on the bed. "At least we found a drug free solution to the broken bond" I point out and she nods. "But that's if the survivor is willing to bind their soul to another. It's not a solution for everyone" She says and I nod. We soon eat take out together before Mama heads out again. We clean up in relative silence, the air a bit thick. "So, you two are bonded now" Dale says and we nod. "Well, I expect you both to take much better care of yourselves then!" He says, making us smile.

One Year Later........

"Buck! Where did you leave the first aid kit?" I yell from the back room. "Dale had it last!" He yells back. I groan and grab the step ladder. Dale had a habit of putting important things up high. Getting on the step ladder, I soon locate the wayward first aid kit. Ayear had passed since Buck and I had bonded. Dale was finally returning to his natural, great and terrible self. Buck and I are closer than ever. I grab the kit and go to the front. Somehow, Charlie had gotten stuck in the errobite enclosure. I don't know what my father was thinking when he made the tiny black skeletons that liked to tie people up in strings.

"How many times do I have to tell you to let me handle the Errobites?" I say and start to clean up the gash in Charlie's hand. "One too many....why would anyone find those things lovable? They're little terrors" Charlie says. I shrug. "They're not so bad with an Inky around." I say and he yelps. "That's a little tight, Tri" Charlie says. "Would you rather bleed out before you get to the hospital?" I retort. He sighs and lets me finish up. "Now, go get that looked at. I'll go talk to them. They usually don't get violent without a good reason. Oh, give Mama my love, Charlie" I say and he nods before he leaves with Viper. I clean up the counter before I go into the Errobite enclosure. "Ok, guys, why did you attack Charlie?" I say kneeling down.

"He was getting too close!" One says with his arms crossed. I frown. "Too close to what, exactly?" I ask and he shuffles a little, looking uncomfotrable. "Ruru!" I hear and frown. "Is that an Inky?" I say. 'What's an Inky doing in the Errobite enclosure?' I think. The Errobite looks a bit worried. "Please don't take him away!" He says scared. 'Oh dear....they didn't....did they?' I think. "Hush now, I'm not going to take him away. Did...Did he bond with one of you?" I ask and he nods. "Me....he's..he's not feeling good" The Errobite says, making me worry. "Let me see him" I say and he nods. Upon seeing him, I know that something is definitely wrong. "Ok, I'm going to be right back, ok? I need to call Mama Cry." I say and head to the front. "So, what excuse did they give this time?" Buck asks. "There's an Inky in there with them. He's bonded with one of them and he's....Buck, I think he's pregnant"


	7. Ends and New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity has not been feeling well. With all the stress, she's surprised that she's holding up as well as she is. Taking charge of Mama Cry's Adoption Agency, learning how to use her magic, dealing with fussy Errobites, and Buck being buck, it's a surprise that she hasn't passed out.....yet

Trinity's POV

"It's just as I said, Mama" I say a few days later from discovering the pregnant Inky. I was allowed to bring the Inky and his partner, Errobite with me to the hospital. Mama Cry smiles softly at the pair. "You're fine, Sweetsouls. Trinity is just worried about you. This is new territory for us." She says gently rubbing Inky's skull with a finger. "Charlie is talking with a regular monster doctor. Most likely, It'll be the same as a regular pregnancy, only a lot smaller" I say and she nods. "Given Inky's condition and his bond with Errobite, I've lined up a home with father. He's really interested in the development. If this isn't a one off, any data he can humanely get can help with future Bitty pregnancies" I say and she nods. 

"Do the dears have names yet?" She asks. I nod. "The Ink is Leo after Leonardo da vinci. And the Errobite is Galileo. Father said they will be allowed the honor of naming their child. He also said that they and the child will become Lab Bitties, meaning the lab is going to adopt them." I say and they smile at the news. Mama Cry nods. "For future reference, keep the different lines separated if you can manage it." She says before closing her eyes a moment. "Mama?" I say worried. "She's just tired, miss. She's been awake longer than she's normally been. I'll call you if anything changes" The nurse says and I nod before leaving with buck and the soon to be parents.

I soon meet up with Charlie and Viper. "The Lead Doctor said he would be in contact with father to answer any questions and help monitor Leo's health." Charlie says and I nod. He frowns a moment. "How's Mama?" He asks worried. "She's getting more tired. They're doing their best to keep her comfortable, but...." I trail off. Charlie nods. "It's getting closer....." He says sadly. Viper can't even manage a smile right now, with how depressing the topic is. "I'm going to get these two settled in with father at the lab." I say and he nods. "I'll see you back at the Agency" Charlie says as I reach my car. I nod and get buck, Leo, and Galileo settled and secure in the car seat made for bitties.

"Mama Cry looked happy with the news. There was a spark in her eyes for a while" Buck says as Galileo makes sure that Leo is comfortable. I nod sadly and drive to the lab. "Are ya ok, Trinity?" Buck asks and I nod. "Yeah...just exhausted and emotionally drained. This past year has been a roller-coaster." I say and he nods. "Yeah, it has. You're doing great as the new Bitty Mama" He says. I sigh. "I don't really think I deserve that title just yet. There's so much that I don't know, and I'm only just now growing into my powers. I feel like I'm swimming upstream and there's a shark waiting for me to screw up downstream." I say as I turn into the lab's Parking lot. Buck nods and helps Galileo get Leo ready to be moved again.

I get out and look around. It's been a while since I've been to the lab, but nothing's really changed on the outside. Being on the outskirts of the city, there was nature as far as the eye could see, with mountains framing the sky behind the lab. I get out of the car and grab the fuzzy lined bitty carrier from the trunk. I normally didn't need it, but it would be more comfortable on Leo this way. I got to the passenger side and open the door. "I have the carrier. I know you probably don't like it, but it will be easier on Leo" I say and they nod. Buck helps Galileo get Leo moved into the carrier. Once everyone is settled again, I head inside with the carrier, Buck sitting on my shoulder.

Going up to the security guard, he gives me a smile and lets me pass without hastle. I go inside and walk down the familiar halls to the lab. "It's....interesting to see this place from the other side of things." Buck says and I nod. We soon find my father taking a break in the employee break room. "Hey Dad." I say. He looks as he always does. He was a Dragon monster with charcoal grey scales. He looked a bit more tired than normal. He smiles and comes over to me. "Trinity, it's so good to see you, and you look amazing! Your mother told me about your discovery! We've been trying to see if there is a way to repair the damage to a bitty soul through medicine. It would be a big help if you would allow us to do a few scans" He says, perking up again.

"Perhaps after we get these two settled, Dad. They're getting nervous being in the carrier." I say and he nods. "Of course! This way." He says leading the way. We follow him. "Everyone is excited about the bitty babybones on the way. We all chipped in for a rather nice space for them" Father says taking us into a room. I look around and grin. "Dad..." I say. He rubs his head. "Ok, we may have, in our excitement, went a little overboard" He says. The room was a collection of bitty rooms that looked a lot like an over-sized doll house. "The lights and water work in it too" A voice says as a Skeleton comes in. He was rather tall. His face sported two scars. One went up from his right eye, while the other went down from the left.

"Trinity, this is W. D. Gaster. He's a chief scientist from the monster capital. Gaster, this is my daughter, Trinity." Father says. "The one you spoke so highly of....yes, I can see what you mean. She is an exceptional example of a bitty, and I will push the legislation for bitty equality to normal monsters with the king and queen." Gaster says. "Trinity is a bit of an exception." My father says and Gaster nods. "Of course, her magic is stronger and more potent as well. Her soul, although scarred, is very strong. It is not too different from my project long ago, but my experiments lead to failure. Alas, I digress. Am I to understand that it has been discovered that bitties can reproduce?" Gaster asks and I nod.

"I found out a few days ago. It happened between a bonded Inky and Errobite." I say setting the carrier down and opening it so they can get out. "Buck, could you help Galileo get leo comfortable?" I ask and he nods before going to help them. "Let us give them time to settle in" Gaster says and we head to a conference room. I sit down and rub my head. "Are you alright, Trinity?" father asks and I nod. "Just tired. It's been rough taking over for Mama Cry." I say and he nods. Gaster frowns. "I heard that she had been hospitalized recently, is it really as bad as I've heard?" Gaster asks and I nod. "The doctor says that she may fall before the illness ends her" I say sadly. He nods. "My condolences. She is a good friend." Gaster says and I nod.

"It has certainly been a job and a half learning everything to do with the adoption agency, but I'll make it. I usually do." I say and stifle a yawn. Buck soon appears on my shoulder. "Leo and Galileo are sleeping. They're both exhausted with all the traveling" Buck says and we nod. Gaster gets a little closer. "Interesting, clearly an edgy, but with well-defined differences." Gaster says and leans back in his chair. Buck glares at Gaster for getting in his personal space, but nothing more. "Buck and his brother, Dale both sort of break the mold. They had a rough life before I found Buck." I say and he nuzzles my neck, drawing a giggle out of me. "Well, he certainly looks happy now. Dale, Is that the Boss that goes with him?" Gaster asks and I nod.

"He decided to stay back at the agency with Thomas, Mama Cry's shop bitty. Thomas is a Sansey, and he's.....he's getting up in years. He is teaching Dale and Buck the ins and outs of shop bitty work." I say. Buck rubs his head. "Yeah, I didn't know that there was so much work involved. Thomas normally sleeps all day, but if I was pushing twenty, I would be too." Buck says. Father hums a minute. "Almost twenty, he must of come from one of the first to leave here. That is interesting." Father says. Gaster nods. "It seems, if given optimal conditions, a bitty could live as long as some monsters and humans. And Trinity stills looks to be in her youth. So, who is to say how long her lifespan will be with her increased magic?" Gaster says.

My phone rings and I answer it. "Hello?" I say as the others look at me. "Is this Trinity?" A woman's voice says. "Yes, this is she." I say and walk into the hallway. "This is the hospital, I....I'm sorry to say....Mama Cry has passed away." The woman says. I lean against the wall and sink to the floor. Buck looks at me concerned. "Trinity?" the woman says. "I...I'm still here....." I say. "We need you to come by the hospital. There's a few last wish details that she wished for us to share with you. Can you make it?" She asks. "Yes.....I'll be there before visiting hours are over" I say. "Alright....I am truly sorry for your loss" the woman says before we hang up. By this time, Father and Gaster are both looking at me concerned.

"Tri, come on, talk to me" Buck says and nuzzles my face. "Mama.....she....she just passed away" I say and they look at me sadly. Father kneels down beside me and wraps me in a hug. Gaster watches sadly as I cling to my father and cry my eyes out. Buck sends comforting pulses through the bond, although he's hurting just as much. After almost a half hour, father is helping me back to my feet. "They need me to come to the hospital. Something about a last request from Mama Cry" I say and they nod. "We can do the scans another time. Right now, I doubt we'd get an accurate reading." Father says and I nod. "Give me a call, if you ever want to talk, Sweetie. I'll pick up, no matter what I'm doing" Father says and I nod.

I make my way to the hospital. When they take me to a room to await a doctor, I find Charlie waiting. He hugs me tight and I whimper a little. "I...I know sis...they just called me. Dale and Viper are watching the agency. I locked up and everything." He says letting me go. "Leo and Galileo are settled......I met Gaster" I say and Charlie perks up. "Really? Trinity, that's awesome! He's one of the top scientists of the monster kingdom, along with a power political figure!" Charlie says making me giggle. "Sounds like you are a fan" I say. Charlie balls up his fists. "Are you kidding? I've followed Gaster's scientific articles since I was a kid! It was his Hypothesis that laid the foundation for Bitty development! What was he like?" Charlie asks excited.

"Umm tall...." I say. Charlie chuckles. "Is that all?" He asks. I sigh. "He's kind of like father, but more ummm formal and a bit cold. I don't think he means to come off that way, it's just who he is. He reminds me a lot of some of the Gaster bitties we have back at the agency." I say and Charlie nods. "They're made to be the bitty versions of him." Charlie says and I nod as the doctor comes in. "Well, you seem in better spirits than I expected." the doctor says. "W. D. Gaster made an appearance at the bitty labs. My brother is kind of a big fan." I explain and the doctor nods. "Well, perhaps he can assist you in this. Mama Cry requested to have her dust spread in the Capital of the monster kingdom. To be specific, the royal gardens were she played as a child." The doctor says.

I nod. "I can call my father and see if Gaster is still there." I say and he nods. A lawyer soon comes into the room and looks at me. "Is everyone in the will present?" he asks and the doctor nods. The lawyer comes over and opens his case. "Mama Cry had several last minute arrangements. First off, may I give you my condolences for your loss. Mama Cry will be missed." He says and we nod, sitting down. The lawyer looks at some paperwork. "To my oldest, my son, Charlie, I leave my cabin in the woods behind the Bitty lab and all the property contains. I also leave you Thomas, please make his final years as comfortable as you can." He reads.

Charlie nods a little less cheerful than before. I wrap my right arm around his shoulders in a sideways hug. "To my Daughter, Trinity, I leave the Mama Cry's Adoption Agency and everything in the upstairs apartment. I also leave in your care, Crisscross. He's a special case that I have been working with for quite some time. Hopefully you'll be up to the challenge. I have faith in you. Please take care of yourself and the bitties. Remember that you are not a mistake, and never will be. You have a purpose and have your whole life ahead of you" The lawyer finishes up. He then takes out some paperwork to sign. "This is just the legalities in transferring ownership to you both." He says and we sign where we are meant to. The lawyer then hands over two sets of keys, one to Charlie and the other to me.

After he leaves, I call my father. "Hello?" Father says as he answers the phone. "Dad, It's Trinity. Is gaster still at the lab?" I ask. "He is, he was about to leave back to the capital" Father says. "Can I talk to him a moment?" I ask and father hands the phone to Gaster. "Hello, Trinity." He says. "I'm so sorry to hold you up like this, when you're about to leave. I...my brother and I were hoping you could assist us with something. It...It shouldn't take up too much of your time" I say. "I would be happy to help. What do you require?" He says. I sigh. "Mama wanted her dust spread in the royal gardens. We cannot make the trip ourselves with all we must tend to." I say. For a few moments, Gaster says nothing. "It will be my pleasure. She was a dear friend." He says.

"Thank you so much. I'll be at the lab shortly with her dust. I cannot express how much this means to us" I say. "I know how it is to lose someone you love. I will have to notify the King and Queen, but they grew up with Mama Cry. So, I do not see any complications in following her wish. I will see you soon" Gaster says and we hang up. After saying goodbye to charlie, I head back to the lab with the container with Mama's dust in it. Buck remains quiet through the trip back, but it is a comfortable silence. We soon arrive back at the lab. Gaster and my father are waiting by Gaster's vehicle. I get out and bring the container over to them. Gaster smiles softly, gently taking it from me. "Thank you again for this" I say and he nods. That's when things start to get blurry. Buck yells as a pair of hands steady me before I fall over. "Trinity!" Father says before I black out. 

Buck's POV

I am standing on Gaster's shoulder as I watch them take Trinity inside on a stretcher. "She was doing fine earlier. A bit tired, but nothing worrying" I say and he nods. "I can delay my return a couple days. A lot has been dumped into her lap. I'm surprised she held up so well." He says and I nod. "Thanks....there's a bitty Mama Cry left her. I should probably go check on them." I say and Gaster nods. "Let's check on Trinity and I will take you to the Adoption Agency." He says and I nod. "Ya know, Charlie is going to flip seeing ya at the agency. Ya are like a hero to him." I say and he chuckles. "I seem to have that affect with the younger scientific generation. I believe the human scientist, Albert Einstein had a similar following." He says going inside.

My soul drops seeing Trinity hooked up to those machines. Her father spots us and comes over. He sighs. "She'll be fine, her soul took a dip and It caused her to lose consciousness. She's been under a lot of stress lately and it hasn't helped her condition any" He says eying me with a small smile. I look at him confused, but Gaster seems to get it. He has a small smile as well. "What condition? Is she alright?" I ask worried. Trinity's father chuckles. "She will be just fine, Buck. Her and the babybones both will be just fine"


	8. Futures Entwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to check on the mysterious Crisscross leads to revelations about Trinity's origins and hope for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed that I totally forgot to describe Charlie. He is a dragon monster like his father with Ocean green scales

Buck's POV

"She will be just fine, Buck. Her and the babybones both will be just fine" Trinity's father says with a small smile. I blink at him a few minutes. "Congratulations, Buck" Gaster says, snapping me back to reality. "Is she going to be ok?" I ask. Trinity's father nods. "Trinity is not nearly as small as a typical bitty. Should be like a pregnancy for a regular monster." He says and Gaster nods. I nod feeling a bit better about that. "If your concerns are satisfied, I believe you mentioned that Mama Cry left a bitty to Trinity's care?" Gaster says, reminding me of what we were about to do. "Trinity will be fine with me, Buck." Her father says and I not. I sigh. "This will be the first time we've actually been apart..." I say and they nod.

"The quicker we go check on this bitty, the sooner we can return" Gaster says and I nod. Gaster goes out to his vehicle and I'm surprised to find a bitty asleep in a car-seat. The windows were down, keeping them cool in the summer heat. "That is Artemis, my softbones." Gaster says and I nod as he sets me down beside Artemis. Artemis cracks an eye to look at me and yawns. "New friend?" He asks. "Artemis, this is Buck. He belongs to Trinity, the one that took over for Mama Cry. Trinity is resting at the moment and Buck needs to go back to the agency." Gaster says and Artemis nods. "Artemis, that's quite the mouthful. Can I call ya Arty?" I ask and he shrugs. "As long as ya don't call me late for dinner" He says before going back to sleep.

Gaster chuckles as he buckles up. "That's a new record for him. Artemis hasn't spoken so much at once before" He says starting up the vehicle. "Not surprising. He is a Softbones, after all. They spend ninety percent of their time sleeping." I say and he nods. "But why a Softy? Figured someone like ya would want more intelligent conversation." I say. "I get plenty of that at work. Artemis gives me that comfortable companionship that isn't extremely taxing. Artemis doesn't care how I present myself, or if I get frustrated with my work. He's not that difficult to take care of and easy to keep up with. Some of us don't need a hyper Baby Blue or Papy to feel loved. Sometimes, it's the silent acceptance that helps most" He says and I nod.

"I get ya. Trinity always says that everyone has that specific match, similar to that of Soulmates. Sometimes, a pair can feel it....that it's right. Sometimes, they need a push to see it. Others, find it by accident" I say and Gaster nods. "She sounds a lot like Mama Cry. She used to say the same thing. She always had a talent for spotting a good match, even between monsters and humans......." Gaster trails off. I look up at him. "Are ya alright?" I ask and he nods. "Just....I was just remembering something....." He says and I nod. We soon reach the Agency and gaster has me sit on his shoulder as he slips Artemis in his coat pocket. I can see the pocket is lined with fluff that acts as a bed for Arty. Gaster smiles a little before heading inside.

"Hey Charlie" I say when we see him at the counter. He blinks a minute before rubbing his eyes. I chuckle. "Heh, You're supposed to say, Welcome to Mama Cry's" I say and he blushes. "W-welcome to Mama Cry's!" Charlie says. Gaster chuckles and holds out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlie. I do believe you already know who I am" Gaster says and he nods. Charlie shakes his hand and then frowns. "It's not that I'm not over the moon to meet you, Because I am.....But where's Trinity?" He asks concerned. "She collapsed at the lab. Your dad said she's gonna be just fine. Just too much stress this week with everything that's happened." I say and Charlie nods. "I figured as much. The Creampuff bitties go crazy whenever she tends to them here lately. So, Congrats, Buck" He says, confusing Gaster.

"Excuse me?" He says and I chuckle. "Creampuffs know when someone is pregnant around them. It's their thing. Every bitty has their own sort of superpower." Charlies says with a shrug. Gaster nods. "We came to check on the bitty that was left to trinity." Gaster says and Charlie nods. "He's been kept upstairs to prevent any accidents. Crisscross isn't exactly the most stable of bitties....In fact, I don't even know what line he came from. Haven't seen another one like him...." Charlie says leading us upstairs. "How long has he been here?" Gaster asks. Charlie thinks a minute. "Five years, give or take. Mama Cry said she found him abandoned up in the mountains behind the lab." Charlie says unlocking the door.

I feel Gaster freeze when he sees the family portrait on the wall as he comes in. "Are you alright, Gaster?" I ask as he runs his hand over the picture. Charlie comes over and frowns. "They....weren't with us long. You've met their legacy already though." Charlie says and goes to check a few things downstairs. Gaster frowns. "What did he mean by that?" Gaster says. I sigh. "Trinity was made from the original Trinity along with her twin, Opal. Opal....she killed herself and tried to drag Trinity down with her....a long time ago." I say and Gaster nods sadly. "They were so young.....and...and I couldn't raise them and deal with my own grief both....." He says and I stare at him surprised.

Looking at him now, I did see some of the same features that Trinity herself has. "Mama Cry told Trinity that the parents were both dead." I say with a frown and Gaster nods. "In the state I was in....I may as well had been.....do you...do you know what happened to them?" He asks, sorrow think in his voice, but no tears yet. "From what Mama Cry told Trinity and me, they got sick. They tried everything and seen everyone they could for help." I say and he nods. "I'm gonna go look for that bitty....Take all the time you need, Gaster" I say and search the place for Crisscross. "Who the fuck are you?" A voice growls when I enter the bedroom.

"I'm Buck. You must be Crisscross. Are you doing alright, Bud?" I ask, crossing my arms. For a few minutes, he says nothing. "Hungry....where's Mama Cry?" His voice says sounding a bit hoarse. I frown. "Cross, can I call ya that?" I ask. "Why not?" He says still hidden, but I mange to pinpoint that he's under the bed. "Cross, Mama Cry.....she....shit.....She died today, Cross. Didn't you know that she was sick?" I ask. For a while, Cross says nothing, but I can barely make out the sounds of crying. "Look, she left ya in good hands. Ya don't have to worry. Trinity is a good person." I say, wishing that Dale was up here with me. He was better at the emotional shit than I am.

"I don't know any Trinity....." He says. "Well, first off, she's a bitty too, only almost as big as a normal monster. Also, she happens to be my mate. She would have come to check on ya, but all this stress has put a strain on her soul. She's resting back at the lab." I say. Soon, I see something move from under the bed. He looks like a sans but different from any sans I've seen. He wore a hoodie similar to most sanses, but it didn't have a zipper. that meant it was a pullover. It also had two white straps that crossed his chest like an X. His belt and black shorts also sported Xes on them. White shoes with X straps were on his feet. 

The biggest feature on Cross was his black and white scarf that was standing on end like some kind of cornered animal. His right eyelight was red and had a red scar beneath it while the left eyelight was white. The only other color to him came from a tiny, gold, heart-shaped locket that hung from his neck. "Mama....she said that someday...someday someone new would take her place.......She said that soon after that.....Bitties will be equal to the other races again....." He says. I stare at him a bit surprised. There had always been rumors and tales surrounding Mama Cry. Some said she could see the future, Others said that she came from the future due to a magic spell gone wrong.

"Perhaps....there's a monster here that is trying to make that happen. For now, how about we focus on getting ya something to eat, Cross?" I ask and he nods. "Chara says that sounds amazing right now." He says and I raise an eyebrow ridge at him. "Chara is the other half of my soul....my partner." He says and I nod. "Well, you and Chara try to behave when we go downstairs. We don't want any trouble, ok?" I ask and he nods. I lead Cross into the living room where we find Gaster sitting on the couch, looking at a photo album. I teleport to his shoulder, making him jump, startled. "Sorry about that. Are ya doing alright, Gaster?" I ask concerned. "I will be, with time. Did you locate Crisscross?" He asks and I nod as Cross pulls himself onto the coffee table.

Gaster leans in a little closer to get a better look. "Stars......she did find an original." he says sounding impressed. Cross crosses his arms. "What do ya mean by original, Gaster?" I ask. I hear a yawn and Arty pops his head out of his pocket. "He means a natural born Bitty, one that lives in tribes out in the woods of the world. They're endangered and elusive by nature." Arty says and Gaster nods. "Well put, Artemis. As Artemis said, Bitties that naturally occur in nature are endangered. The original goal of the bitty project was to save them from extinction." Gaster says as we hear the door open and see Trinity come in.

Trinity's POV

"Trinity!" Buck says and teleports to my shoulder. I giggle a little as he hugs my face. "I'm fine, buck. I just needed some rest." I say. "Ya had me worried sick. Ya need to take it a bit easier" He says and I nod. "Father told me." I say and spot Gaster looking at me strangely. After some explaining, I have my head in my hands. "I know it is a lot to process." Gaster says. "It...it is.....Bitty tribes, You being technically my biological father, Mama Cry's prediction....I I don't know what to think about all of this." I say and they nod. I look at Cross and smile a little. "Well, we have a hungry bitty to feed and I'm a bit hungry myself." I say. "Take out?" Buck suggests. I nod. "Take out" I agree. "I'll call" Buck says and I give him my phone.

About a half hour later, we're laughing with Charlie and Viper. "You should have seen Charlie's face when this one customer flirted with him. I didn't know his scales could get that red." Viper says. "Let me guess, Human girl, about my age?" I ask and Viper nods. I chuckle. "You really should ask her out, Charlie. She's been coming once a week for the past three months, just to see you" I say. "I AGREE WITH TRINITY! SHE MAY SAY THAT SHE WANTS TO LOOK AT BITTIES, BUT SHE ONLY HAS EYES FOR YOU!" Dale says, making us flinch at the volume. "Dale, remember what I said about the volume level?" I ask and he rubs his head. "Sorry" He says and I smile, gently rubbing his head. "It's ok, Dale" I say and he nods.

"So, how is the babybones doing?" Gaster asks. I smile a little. "Better now that my ecto-body is active. It was drawing directly from my soul, which caused the exhaustion." I say and he nods. "Not entirely unheard of. Even among normal skeletons, it's known to happen." Gaster says. "Even more common in bitty skeletons." Crisscross says and we nod. Turns out that Crisscross was a very intelligent bitty. He and Gaster bounced thoeries off of each other like it was second nature. "I know that look, Tri. Who is it this time?" Charlie asks. Gaster looks at me confused and I giggle. "I have this ability...." I say. "It's the same as Mama Cry's matchmaking ability." Bucky says. "And her record for happy families is perfect so far." Charlie says.

I blush a bit. "So, what did ya see this time?" Buck asks. I rub my head. "Gaster and Cross." I say and they look at each other. "They are like brothers that are passionate about the same subject, bouncing ideas off each other." I say and Gaster nods. "If I did adopt Crisscross, I would have undeniable proof of natural born bitties. It could very well spur the equal rights legislation into law." Gaster says and Cross smiles. "But it's not just Gaster and cross i see a connection this time, but also Cross and Artemis...." I say and said bitties blush, trying not to look at each other. Everyone starts to laugh. "I guess that makes us even more of a match" Gaster says and I nod.

"Well, all I can say is welcome to the family, Cross" Gaster says as Cross snuggles up with Artemis. I giggle at the sight. "I'll have the paperwork written up tomorrow." I say. "Ya mean ya will have Charlie write it up tomorrow. Ya can't fool me, Trinity. Ya are still exhausted. Ya should get some rest." Buck says and I nod. I head to the bedroom and look back at them with a small smile. Despite what we have lost, it seems like we have gained so much more today.


	9. Big and Smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The trial against Alex finally approaches, all hell breaks loose and aid comes from an unexpected place

Trinity's POV

It had been two months since Mama Cry had passed away. Two months, and I had completely forgotten about Alex. However, I got a quick reminder in the form of a summons to testify in court. "I assure you that we cannot hope to convict him if you do not testify." the lawyer says and I sigh. "I'll do it, but don't expect me to be happy about it." I say and he nods. "The trial is not for another couple days. Try to gather your thoughts in that time." He says and leaves. I sigh and sit down in a chair. "This is Bullshit. Why do they have to drag ya through this?" Buck asks. Dale nods. "I do not understand it either." Dale says.

I sigh. "Without my testimony, all there is will be not enough.....he'll go free, and I can't let him win this. Who knows what he will do if he isn't convicted." I say, trembling a little. Buck nuzzles my face and I smile. "Let's get the Agency open." Buck says and I nod. Sadly, Thomas passed away a few days after Mama Cry did, from a broken heart. However, between Buck, Dale, and Viper, things went along fairly smoothly. I head downstairs. Since Mama passed, I had moved into her old apartment. It saved me money on rent. Money that I spent preparing for the babybones. Buck had become very vigilant over my health and how hard I work during the day.

I smile and say hi to the different bitty groups. CRASH I jump startled and barely duck in time not to have a brick hit me in the head. "Trinity!!! Are you alright?" Charlie says rushing over. "I....I think so..." I say a little shaken. I kneel down and pick up the brick. There's a note tied to it. I take it off and read it. "Tic-toc, Bitch. Time's running out." I read out loud. One of the Creampuff bitties lands on my shoulder and nuzzles my face, trying to calm me. I smile softly and pet his wings. "I'm alright, small one." I say more for him than myself. "The window's busted. We'll have to have it fixed. I already called the cops" Buck says from a counter. I nod and rub my head. 

It doesn't take long for the police to arrive and collect our statements. "I'm the only one that's touched the brick and the letter of us. You may be able to find some prints on it." I say and the officer nods as they bag the brick and the note. "We have everything we need. Your people can clean this up now." the officer says and I nod. The police soon leave and we get to work. "Trinity, you really should rest. You spent over an hour just trying to calm the bitties down" Charlie says. Buck looks at me. "I agree, but I really don't want ya to be left alone up there. Dale and I still have shit to take care of." Buck says. The Creampuff on my shoulder smiles. "I'll stay with her...If you don't mind that is" He says and Buck sighs. 

"Fine, but watch ya hands puff or ya will be grounded" Buck says and the Creampuff nods. I head upstairs and go to lay down. The Creampuff cuddles up next to my neck. I smile softly and gently stroke his wings with a finger. He starts to purr. I soon find myself drifting off to sleep like that. I don't know how long that I slept, but something felt very wrong. I was fighting to wake up again, like I had been drugged. "It'll take a while for that sedative I gave you to wear off, Bitch" A familiar voice says, sending chills down my spine. A hand grabs my chin and lifts my face up. My vision starts to clear, revealing Alex. "Alex? What th-" I cut off by Alex slapping me across the face. 

It was then that I realized that I was no longer in my apartment and that I was tied to a bed. I look at Alex, but refuse to let him think he's won anything. Alex smiles, still holding my chin. "I told you....I fucking told you that you belonged to me, pet. Did I ever studder, or are you that stupid?" He says and lets go. He walks across the room. "You're probably wondering how I got you away from your pets.....easily. While everyone was focused on the stupid window, I took you away. Not even that winged bitty stood a chance. You're ranking up quite a body count aren't you?" He says and my soul pulses in both horror and sorrow. I try so hard not to cry, but the tears come despite how hard I tried to keep them back. Alex comes over and wipes the tears away. "There it is......those tears I've missed so much.....I'll be seeing more of them soon" He says and walks out of the room.

Buck's POV

After the mess has been cleaned up, I go to check up on Trinity and that Creampuff. However, finding the apartment door open set me on edge. "Charlie! Boss!" I yell and they rush upstairs. "Someone's been sneaking around" I say. "How do you know? Trinity could have left the door open" Viper says from Charlie's shoulder. I frown. "She wouldn't do that." I say and we go inside to find the place a mess. Paperwork was spread everywhere, and I look at some of it. "This is Trinity's adoption papers." I say and Charlie takes a look. "The ones saying that she's a normal monster being adopted by my father alongside Opal.....These are normally kept in her safe" Charlie says.

"Trinity?" I call out, but get no answer. I rush to the bedroom to find the window opened wide and no Trinity. A whimper catches my attention and I look for the source to find the Creampuff. I go to touch his shoulder, but he flinches away. I soon see why. His wings were bent in wrong angles. "CHARLIE!!!!" I yell out and he rushes into the room. "He's bad. It's safe to assume that Trinity didn't do this" I say and try to calm the Creampuff down enough for Charlie to help him. Charlie frowns as he gently picks him up. "His wings have multiple stress fractures. If I don't get them set soon, he won't be able to fly again." He says and I nod. "Man....man took Trinity....Tried to stop him....he....he hurt me...." the Creampuff says and I nod.

"Don't worry, pal. Ya did ya best." I say and he nods, still trembling. "Charlie, get him taken care of. I'm going to find Trinity" I say and he nods. Dale comes over to me. "I'm coming as well, and don't you try to talk me out of it" He says, determined. I nod and look around the room. I soon find a drop of blood. It didn't belong to the Creampuff. So, it either came from Trinity or whoever took her. "Viper! I need ya over here!" I say and he rushes over. "What do you need?" He asks. "Found something that ya might be able to use to find Trinity. Before ya say that Baby Blues don't do it, Ya can stow it. I know ya Baby Blues have the nose of a bloodhound. I need ya to use ya yandre skills for something good." I say and he nods, dipping his finger into the blood droplet. Giving the finger a sniff, his eyelights go out. "I've got something."

Trinity's POV

I tremble on the bed, laying in my own blood. Alex had been methodical in his treatment to my body. The presence of my ecto-body only gave him more to work with as he carved small cuts into my body. He straightens up and licks the knife. "Still as sweet as I remember. Don't worry, pet, I'll get to your face soon" He says and leaves the room. 'Finally...I thought he would never leave' a voice says, making me look around. On the window, I see a bitty, but it was like nothing I've ever seen. He stood about six inches, like Crisscross, but unlike many skeleton bitties, he was coated in a black slime. His blue eyelight was the only light to cut through the slime, looked me over.

"Brother! Where did you go?" Another voice calls. "Reverie! Over here!" the bitty says. Soon another bitty climbs onto the ledge. This one was a stark comparison to the first. He looked like some of the other skeleton bitties, but he wore a gold circlet on his head along with gold and white clothing. I noticed that the first also wore something similar, but made of polished silver. "Incubus, what are you doing up here? One of the bigs could see us!" The one called Reverie says. Incubus points over to me. "She needs our help, brother" He says as Reverie and I lock eyelights. "You know it is forbidden to meddle in bigs affairs!" Reverie says. Incubus glares at his brother. "But she is a Smol and a Bigs, Reverie!" Incubus says, surprising Reverie.

Reverie looks at me again and sighs. "Guess....we cannot get into trouble for helping another Smol." He says and Incubus nods. They come into the room through the window and climb onto the bed. "You....You're wild bitties....aren't you?" I ask trying to stay awake. Reverie nods. "We shouldn't even be here....it's against the laws of the Smol." Reverie says as Incubus cuts the ropes that bind me to the bed. Reverie, that Bigs can come back any minute!" Incubus hisses and Reverie nods. "Sorry...." He says and heals my injuries. Feeling a bit better, I sit up and then I hear and door close to the apartment. As Alex comes into the bedroom, I climb out the bedroom window to find myself four stories up.

"You really think you can escape that way? Your only way out of this is death, Trinity" Alex says. "Anyone would take death over you, Alex. However, I'm not looking for that today, or anytime in the near future." I say. I take a deep breath and do something that I hadn't done since I was young. Made of magic, a pair of white wings appeared on my back. Grabbing Incubus and Reverie, I fly as far as I can manage, landing on a roof a couple blocks away. Wings vanishing, I collapse on the roof. Reverie looks at Incubus worried. "Well, now we really can't leave her alone......Father would be very cross if we let a cherub die." Reverie says and Incubus nods.

Buck's POV

I follow Viper through the backstreets and alleyways. Viper's eyelights had still not returned to normal. After some explaining to Charlie, he allowed us to go find Trinity. Dale followed closely behind us. "Buck, what are we going to do when we get there?" He asks. "I'll figure it out when we get there." I say and he nods. Viper sudden stops, causing me to run into his back. "Oof! Viper, why'd ya stop so suddenly?" I growl. Viper looks back at us, his eyelights returning. "I smell Trinity, but....she's above us?" He says and we look around. "Could she be on a roof?" Dale asks. I rub my head. "It's possible, Boss, but why a roof? If that bastard wanted to hide her, that's the most open place to be" I say and he shrugs.

"Are you three looking for someone?" a voice says and we look around. "Yeah, my mate. She's the side of a big monster, but has a bitty soul" I say and a bitty comes out of the shadows. "She is on the roof with my sons. You will need Bigs help to get her down, I'm afraid. We Smols don't get involved with Bigs. I must be going" The bitty says. He looked like a Baby Blue, but way more mature and somewhat older looking. "Smol? What's that?" I ask. He looks at me. "It is the correct name for the bitty race. Bigs refers to the other, bigger races." He says and comes over. "Which of you will be going for help?" He asks. "I will" Dale says. "Boss" I say. "Don't boss me, Buck. We all know that you won't leave Trinity's side once you find her. Viper cannot go. He used a lot of magic tracking her down." Dale says and leaves.

"Now, I can teleport you to the roof, but that is as far as my generosity can go. We Smol have stayed hidden from Bigs sight for nearly a hundred years. Not going to change that now" He says and teleports us to the roof. There, we find Trinity being watched over by two other Smols. "Reverie, Incubus, it is time to leave. The cherub's mate can watch over her now" The sans says and they nod. I look at him. "If ya ever need help, come by Mama Cry's Adoption Agency. It's the least we can do for your help" I say and he nods. "I am called King. Incubus and Reverie are my sons. Take care of her, Buck. She is a Cherub, the bridge between the Bigs and Smols"


	10. When Cherubs Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross tells the origins of the Smol and of the first Cherub

Buck's POV

It doesn't take long for Dale to return with help. I watch from Charlie's shoulder with Dale and Viper as the paramedics load Trinity into the ambulance. "She'll be alright, Buck. Father already called ahead to the hospital. He'll be there to help her." Charlie says. I nod and Charlie gets into his car. After getting us settled, he follows the ambulance to the hospital. Charlie parks the car and takes a deep breath. "So.....how did she end up on that roof?" He asks. "Honestly, we don't know.....Charlie, have ya ever heard of a cherub?" I ask and he thinks a moment. "Cherubs are portrayed in religion as baby angels that were as high ranked as the archangels. Is that what you mean?" He asks and I shake my head. 

"I'll have to ask Cross next time Gaster is in town. Maybe he will know" I say as we head inside. "Speak of the devil" I say seeing Gaster. He looks at us and smiles a little. Cross is sitting on his shoulder, and I can barely spot Arty in his pocket, sleeping like normal. "I was at the lab when you called. How is she?" Gaster asks. Charlie rubs his head. "Exhausted.....Her magic levels are drastically low.....She may lose the baby" I say looking down. Gaster frowns. "What happened?" He asks. "Her Ex kidnapped her while we were cleaning up a broken window and keeping the bitties calm." Dale says and Gaster nods. "How did she escape?" He asks. "She had help. Her injuries were healed....we knew she had a lot of them because her clothes were cut through in places." Viper says with a yawn.

"We were able to find her thanks to Viper. Baby Blues....have skills that make them excellent trackers" I say and Gaster raises an eyebrow ridge. "Yeah, but it takes a lot of magic to maintain for long" Viper says. Gaster nods. "It's impressive to say the least, to see and hear about bitties having their own branches of magic. Anyways, I was at the lab to inform the professor that the legislation has been passed. Bitties now officially have the same rights as normal monsters." Gaster says and we smile. "That's awesome!" Viper says, his eyelights changing into stars. "However, due to the bitty size, and the soul problems, it is still required that Bitties are adopted into a family. This is mostly for the health and well-being of Bitties." Gaster says and we nod.

"Yo, Buck, you've been pretty quiet. Normally, we can't get you to shut up" Cross says snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at Cross. "Cross, have ya heard of a Cherub?" I ask and he suddenly takes an aggressive stance. "Why the hell you want to know something like that for?" He growls, surprising Gaster. I rub my head. "Met someone that said Trinity was one......something about being a bridge between Bigs and Smols" I say and Cross relaxes a little, crossing his arms. "It's not a topic for an open area." Cross says and we nod. Gaster goes to the desk and tells them to give him a call when we can see Trinity. "My hotel is not that far from here. We can continue this there." Gaster says and we nod.

About fifteen minutes later, we're in Gaster's hotel room. Gaster places Arty on a bitty bed the hotel has to provide. "Ok, So what is a Cherub, and what does it have to do with trinity?" I ask. Gaster sits down on the bed and Cross sits on one of his knees. "Ok.....So, You met some Smols." Cross says and I nod. "Three of them. King, Reverie, and Incubus" I say and Cross looks at me surprised. "So....They did make it to the city.... that's a relief." Cross says. Charlie and Gaster look at Cross confused. "Ya might want to start by explaining who they are and what the term Smol is" I say and he nods. "They are what's left of the Smol royal family. The Name Smol is what Bitties were originally called. Bigs are what Smols call the other races." Cross says and we nod.

"Anyways, what I'm about to tell you has been passed down through the generations in my tribe. To clarify, a tribe is basically just a bitty city, but more connected. Long ago, there was a war between the humans and the Bigs monsters. You guys probably already know most of this part. The war went on for years until a monster prince and a human princess begged for the fighting to end, their souls bond by love and being soulmates. However, what wasn't known is that the souls of the monsters that died did not just vanish." Cross says, causing us to look at him surprised. "What do you mean, Cross?" Gaster asks. I find myself just as curious.

Cross stretches. "The souls became dust as well, but not the same kind as the bodies they once belonged to. According to Smol stories and culture, this dust was swept up by the wind and blown around the world. The dust settled wherever it could, and it was from that souldust, that the first of the Smol were born." Cross says and teleports to the kitchen counter. He turns on the water and drinks from the water streaming from the faucet. He turns off the water and teleports back to Gaster's knee. "Anyways, Being told this, you can guess that souls are very import to the Smol, even more than they are to normal monsters. For some time, The Smol remain hidden from the world." Cross says.

"But?" Gaster asks. Cross sighs. "It became painfully apparent that the soul of a Smol could never be alone. For most, this was easy to remedy. Couples stayed together. Children stayed with their families until they found a partner of their own. Abusing your partner was taboo in the Smol culture. Those that broke this....well....they were banished and their partner would be returned to their parents to heal. I know it sounds harsh, but partners hold each other's fate in their hands. There's a level of trust that borders soulmates, but is not quite soulmates." Cross says and we nod. "So, where does the Cherub come into all of this?" Charlie asks.

Cross smiles softly. "The Cherub is an extremely rare kind of Smol.....one in a million sort of thing. You have to understand that for a cherub to be born, a Bigs monster with the right soul trait must die.....but I'm getting ahead of myself. To fully understand, I would have to tell you the tale of the first Cherub and her knight." Cross says. Then, Gaster's phone rings. He answers it and soon hangs up again. "Trinity's awake....and the babybones is fine. It was touch and go for a bit, but she's awake now." Gaster says and we nod. "Trinity should hear the rest of this as well." Cross says. "We should also pick up that Creampuff. Trinity probably thinks he's dust" I say and Charlie nods.

Trinity's POV

I wake up to father watching over me. "Dad?" I say and he lets out a sigh of relief. He comes over and kisses my forehead. "You had everyone worried, Trinity." He says. I look down. "Sorry...." I say. Father sits on the edge of the bed. "Whatever for? You did not ask for this. The police....they tried to arrest Alex, but he pulled a gun on them.....he's gone, Trinity." Father says. Part of me is relieved that Alex can no longer hurt me. However, another part is sad at the loss of life. Father hangs up his phone. "The boys will be here soon. They've been worried about you. My question is why did you use your wings? You know how much magic they consume" Father says.

I look down. ".....Someone helped me get free....then Alex returned.....My fight or flight kicked in but I was four stories up. I could never win a fight against Alex, Dad." I say and he nods. Soon, Charlie comes in with Gaster following behind him. Buck and Dale are on Charlie's shoulders, along with Viper. Cross is on Gaster's shoulder with Artemis. After a couple seconds, Buck is on my shoulder. "Thank the stars......" Buck says and hugs my face. I smile and nuzzle him back. "There's someone who's been really worried about ya besides us, Tri" Buck says and Charlie gently sets the Creampuff down. I start to cry, relieved to see him alive. "Remember what I said, Sirius, let your wings rest. I may have healed they, but they're still a bit weak." Charlie says and Sirius nods before hugging my hand.

I smile softly. "I'm so glad that you are alive. Your name is Sirius?" I ask and he nods. Charlie rubs his head. "I sort of adopted him." Charlie says and I nod with a smile. Gaster closes the door to the room and Cross teleports to the bed. "Trinity, there's a few things you need to know." He says and I nod, ever so gently petting Sirus's wings. "Ok, Buck can fill you in later on what I told them." He says and sits on the bed. "Long ago, there was a young girl, a Bigs. She had gotten lost in the woods near her village. Frightened, she wandered aimlessly for hours, until she came across an injured Smol. He had been gathering herbs for his tribe when the ground beneath him gave way, causing his leg to break. Some say it was luck that she found him. Others, however, say that her soul lead her to him, called by the Soulcall." Cross says.

"What is a Soulcall? Apologies for interrupting, Cross" Gaster says. Cross waves his apology off. "The Soulcall is a strong pull one feels when close to their Soulmate. Even Bigs experience it. They just don't know what it's called. Anyways, the girl gently carried the Smol to the edge of his Tribe where the other Smol could take him the rest of the way. The king at the time, Baron, saw that the girl had a good heart and promised to help her home if she kept the Smols a secret. The girl agreed, and asked if she could visit her new friend from time to time. Baron reluctantly agreed and had his most skilled hunter lead her home. After that, the girl visited once a week. She told Baron that her village thought she was gathering herbs and no one would suspect. The Smol she had saved named Issac, was very happy to see her again." Cross says. There's a knock as a nurse comes in with lunch before heading back out.

I eat my lunch as I listen to Cross. "For many years, the pair would gather herbs together and share their lives with each other. However, one day, the girl didn't come. Issac waited...and waited...and waited until almost sunset. In his soul, he knew something was wrong, and went out to find the girl, who was by then, a woman. When he got close enough, his started to feel the Soulcall. Following it, he found her laying on the ground, almost dead. Issac rushed to her side, and she weakly smiled at him. From what she could tell him, she was promised to another village's leader, but he was a cruel man. When he had come for her, she had tried to fight him, but he had won. Instead of taking her back with him, he choose another maiden." Cross says.

I felt the bottom of my stomach fall, and father handed me a bedpan just in time as I lost what I had ate. Cross looks at me concerned. "Are you alright, Trinity?" Gaster asks and I nod, pushing away the rest of my lunch. My stomach felt too queezy to eat anymore. "The woman died, but her soul remained. Issac could only marvel at the beauty of the green and blues the soul radiated. Unwilling to let any harm come to the soul, Issac brought it back to his tribe. After hearing what had happened, Baron had the soul taken to the fields where they scattered the dust of those that had passed on for safekeeping. For weeks afterwards, Issac visited the soul until one day, it had went missing. Baron told Issac that the soul must have moved on finally at peace" Cross says.

"But?" Buck says. I can feel the same sense of familiarity from across the bond with Buck. "When Issac returned one last time, he found a being. This being looked exactly like the woman he loved, but she was smaller, although not as small as a Smol. Opening her eyelights, she started to cry and hugged Issac. For whatever reason, The soul had been given a new life. Some say that it was the dust of the Smol that made her into the first Cherub. Others say that it was the intense love felt for her by the tribe. However it happened, Issac and the newly named, Charity, were bonded as mates. Unfortunately, fate had another hurdle for them as the humans from the village began to burn the forest." Cross says.


	11. Smol Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cross continues the story, Trinity dreams of it in stunning detail.

Charity's POV

I frown looking towards the village. Smoke rose through the trees and into the grey skies. "If they keep this up, they'll burn the tribe up along with the forest" Issac says from my shoulder. "I won't let that happen, Issac." I say, more for him than myself. I had no idea how I was going to change anything, but I had to try. Issac nuzzles my neck, making me giggle. "Ya got this, Charity. I'm here for ya. Let's try talking with them first. Maybe we can convince them to stop, or at least go in a different direction." Issac says and I nod. I fly down and allow my wings to vanish. It had taken weeks to get the hang of magic. I had been a human previously, but being a skeleton Smol was new to me.....shit, it still was.

"Your landing was a lot better this time, Charity." Issac says and I smile. Issac was one of the skeleton Smols. He was a gatherer and sometimes, he was a hunter. He wore a fur lined coat that was missing the sleeves, thick cloth pants, and sturdy boots. At his side, he carried what would be a dagger to humans and Bigs monsters, but it was a sword, the edge, razor sharp. "I'm not gonna lie, this has never been done before." Baron says coming up. Baron was tall for a Smol, almost seven inches in height. His teeth were as sharp as any Smol sword, and his wit even sharper. I kneel down to him. "I know, but if we don't let them know, they could find out anyways." I say. Baron sighs, fixing his red scarf. 

"I understand the need....However, I will evacuate the tribe to the cliff-side site, just in case your words fall on deaf ears." Baron says and leaves. "Baron doesn't think we can do it...." I say and Issac shakes his head. "My bro is just being realistic and cautious. We have no idea if we can change their minds. Better to evacuate now while we have time for a gentle pace." Issac says and I nod. I put my hood up and make my way to the village. I frown the closer we get to the village. Several villagers were cutting down trees and burning what couldn't be used for houses or other buildings. I watch for a moment at the edge of the clearing that had been cut out of the forest. "We are almost finished, lads! Once this area is cleared, we can start planting" The village elder says.

I smile a little. "It's fine, Issac. They're just clearing to make a field for crops. However, I still think we should make sure they don't go too deep into the woods." I say and Issac nods. I step out into the clearing and have to shield my eyes. The treetops block most of the sunlight in the woods. "Amalia?" One of the villagers says in disbelief, rubbing their eyes. The others look over and seemed just as surprised. I walk over to the Elder and bow respectfully. "My name is Charity. This is my mate, Issac. We come from the Smol tribe that resides within the forest." I say. The elder looks at me and then Issac. "Smol are beings the size of Issac here, but make no mistake that they can defend themselves if needed" I say. 

"But you are not as small...." The elder says. "I am a rare kind of Smol, meant to bridge the gap between the Smol and the rest of the world. To be their voice, to be their mercy" I say and the elder nods. "Let us discuss whatever you have to say in my home" He says and I follow him as the villagers make cross motions on their chests. "Why do they do that, Charity?" Issac asks. "Because my old body is dead and buried, yet, I still live" I explain and he nods. The elder lets us inside before following. "I must say, your sudden appearance has caused quite a stir." the elder says. "I apologize for that. I did not realize until I arrived that this may happen." I say. He nods. "Do you still prefer Chamomile tea?" he asks and I nod.

He starts to work on the tea. "Is...is mother busy?" I ask and he stops. "She...she died a week ago. The sickness claimed her." He says and I nod sadly, looking down. "Alexander has not made any attempts to claim a new bride. We banished him from our borders once we discovered your...old body." He says and I nod as he hands me a cup of tea. He offers a thimble to Issac filled with tea. "I apologize, it's the smallest thing close to a cup that I have." He says and Issac waves him off. "It's fine." Issac says. Father nods and sits down. "Now, what is it you have come to discuss?" He asks. I sigh and rub my head. "Baron, the leader of the Smol requests that you do not go further into the forest than another two hundred feet. The Smol tribe need the forest to survive, and the loss of some of it will cause troubles." I say.

Father thinks on this for a while. "I can see how the loss would be problematic. Resources that can be used have been taken away." He says and I nod. "It's not only that. Clearing the forest also puts the Smol village at risk of being accidentally destroyed by falling trees and burning fire. However, if more farmland is needed, the forest near the lake holds no Smol tribes. The soil is rich from the lake water washing up sediment. It would also make irrigation possible." I say and he nods. "It would also help if we start growing our herbs instead of gathering them from the forest." Father says. Issac nods. "The Smol, even though we do not grow our herbs, save the seeds from many of the herbs in the forest." Issac says.

"Maybe, an alliance can be reached?" I suggest. Father and Issac think about it. "Issac, how many herbs did the tribe actually need last year?" I ask and he thinks a moment. "We only needed about ten plants worth of dried herbs of each kind. the area near the lake, if cleared could easily produce ten times that amount. As it stands, the area is just a breeding ground for weeds and non-edible flowers and berries. There's also the problem with the wild hogs. Just one is big enough to cause serious damage to the tribe." Issac says. Father nods. "If we actively hunt these hogs, it will also lower the damage to crops and provide food to both villages." Father says.

"Just one is enough to feed a Smol tribe for half a year, with Charity now with us." Issac says making me grumble. "Not saying that you eat too much, love. Your magic just requires higher intake. Baron knows that you actually balance it out with all that you do in the tribe." Issac says and I nod. "What does she do?" Father asks. "She helps when we need land prepared for a new home or for our own farmland. Normally, it takes weeks for us on our own, and that's just an area as big as this room." Issac says and Father nods. "But with Charity's help, it's done in a day or two. She also keeps the bigger animals, like wild hogs from the tribe." Issac says and Father nods.

Trinity's POV

"And with that, The Smols and Bigs worked together to make a better life for both groups" Cross says as I wake up again. "Sorry Cross, I must have dozed off" I say and he smiles. "It's fine, Trinity. I'm surprised you stayed awake for as long as you did." Cross says and I nod. Gaster gets up and stretches. "Well, we should let you get some rest, Trinity." Gaster says and I nod. he gently picks up Artemis and Cross before leaving. Buck smiles at me. "You do look a bit better, Tri. Think you can eat something now?" He asks and I nod. He smiles and I try to eat the dinner that was brought while I was asleep. "Did Cross's story sound.....familiar?" I ask and Buck nods. "Extremely. I mean, the soulcall, Issac having a broken leg when he met Amalia before she became Charity.......It's not just that. It's like..." he trails off. "Like we lived it" I say and he nods. I eat in silence for a while. When I have ate what I could, I push the tray away. "Just try to rest, Tri. We can talk about all of this later" Buck says and I nod, falling asleep again.

Buck's POV

After an hour, Charlie comes by again. "How is she?" He asks with Sirius on his shoulder. "Better, but she needs to rest some before she's able to leave. With the new Bitty Equality Laws, She has every right to be treated. Fortunatly, Bitty ananomy is the same as normal monsters." I say and Charlie nods. "Viper is doing fine as well. He's still sleeping, but given the amount of magic he used, that's not surprising." Charlie says. I nod and look at Sirius. "Ya did good, Puff." I say and Sirius ruffles his wings a little. "My name isn't Puff" Sirius says. "Too bad, it's your nickname now" I say and he sighs, shaking his head. "So, how are you two getting along?" I ask. "We're doing fine, actually. I went to talk to the doctor who's helping father with Leo. Managed to find half of the Creampuffs a permanent home here at the hospital." Charlie says. 

"How did ya manage that?" I ask surprised. Charlie rubs his head. "Well, you know how Creampuff bitties automatically know if someone is pregnant?" He asks and I nod. "Well, turns out that it's a very stress-free method to test for pregnancy. Also, Creampuffs are amazing with children. Some of them are going to be in the clinic helping the staff. The rest are in the area for children with cancer and similar illnesses." Charlie says and Sirius smiles. I smile. "That's great, ya two!" I say and Charlie nods. "I'm even writing a paper. It's on the various Bitty types and their superpowers. You know, the ones you guys normally hide from us. The local law enforcement have also adopted several Baby Blues for their tracking abilities. Their cute appearance also is a plus to calm a frightened child." Charlie says.

I nod. "Hopefully, ya paper will bring more understanding to bitties." I say and Charlie nods. "Well, visiting hours are almost over. We'll come by tomorrow with you some breakfast and a change of clothes" Charlie says and I nod. "Please keep an eye on my bro. I know he says he's better now, but I do worry about him." I say and Charlie nods before leaving. The doctor comes in about a half hour later. "Oh, I thought visiting hours were over" He says seeing me. "If ya look at ya files, Trinity has to have constant companionship or her soul will start to hurt, just like any bitty" I say and he nods looking at his chart. "Ah, there it is. You must be her mate, Buck." He says and I nod.

"Well, the good news is if her magic levels are back to normal, given her condition, she will released tomorrow." He says. "And the bad news?" I ask. "Well, the bad news is that you will need two of everything. Trinity is having twins. The floor's Creampuff, Rose, was able to tell. We did make sure, and it's confirmed. Which is not surprising. Since she is a twin, the probability of her carrying multiples is increased." he says and I nod. "Well, I will leave you two to rest. Good night, Buck, and congrats" He says before leaving. I cuddle up to trinity's neck and fall asleep. In the morning, I'm being poked by a very cheerful Creampuff bitty. "Stars, ya Puffs are as bad as Baby Blues. Can't ya let a tired bitty sleep?" I grumble.

The Creampuffs just smiles. "My name is Rose. I was wondering if you wanted to see the babies?" Rose says and I blink at him. "Creampuffs can do what an ultrasound can but using magic." Rose says and I nod. "Let's wait for Trinity to wake up. She'll want to see too." I say and he nods. Then, he stands up quickly. "Hey, are ya alright?" I ask. "I'll be by later! The lady in room 204 is in trouble!" He says and flies off quickly. The nurses notice and follow him quickly. I stretch and teleport to the bathroom, which is also outfitted for bitty use. After my business is done, I find Charlie, Viper, Dale, and Sirius sitting with Trinity. "The doc said if her magic is back to normal for someone in her condition, she can go home today." I say.

Trinity's POV

"That's a relief. I was so worried" I hear Dale say as I wake up. "Good morning, beautiful" Buck says and I smile. "Morning" I say feeling a lot better. "Ya sound and look a lot better, Tri" Buck says and I smile. "I feel a lot better." I say and Soon a Creampuff bitty flies into the room. Sirius watches as he lands. "Hey! I know you! You were at Mama Cry's until yesterday!" Sirius says and rose nods. "The ones that got adopted live here at the hospital as support staff. I'm named Rose now" Rose says and Sirius nods. "I'm here to give Trinity and Buck a lookie look at the babies" Rose says and Sirius smiles. "Wait, babies?" I ask confused. 

Buck rubs his head sheepishly. "Yeah....We're having twins, Tri." Buck says and I look at him in shock. "Would you like to have a lookie look?" Rose asks and we nod. He smiles and his right eyelight glows. He puts his hands on my belly and a magical picture comes up. I look at it mesmerized. "Yeah, looks to be a pair of boys" Rose says. "You can tell this early?" Buck asks and Rose nods. "We Creampuffs can tell by the soul itself. Boys feel a certain way, while girls feel a different way" Rose says and we nod. Rose stands up and the image vanishes. "Well, get well soon, Mama Tri!" Rose says and flies out of the room.


	12. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Trinity and Buck go to see Leo, Galileo, and their babybones at the lab, the past comes knocking on their bumper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errobite- error bitty  
> Inky- ink bitty

Trinity's POV

Five months had passed since Buck and I found out we were going to have twins. Both of my dads are ecstatic. Father keeps dropping by for scans. he says it's just for research, but I know he's wanting the first pictures. I kind of makes me laugh when I think about it. When Gaster can drop by, he's doing the usual small talk. Normally, how I am doing and if I need anything. I love them both. Buck and Dale both have become more stressed about the whole thing. My belly, with me being around seven months now, is huge. They fuss every time i get up from a sitting position or try to bend down to get something. Sirius has become a constant companion while Charlie is at the Agency.

Buck tolerates it only because Creampuffs know automatically if something is going wrong with a pregnancy. So, Sirius rides on my shoulder happily. I often find myself petting his wings once in a while. Sirius's wings have fully recovered and he flies as much as he can. I smile watching Sirius fly around as I say good morning to the bitties at the Agency. It went fine until I reached the Creampuff enclosure. As soon as I stepped inside, I was a Creampuff tree. I giggle being brushed by their wings. "Good Morning, small ones." I say with a smile. "Hey, Trinity, Father just called. Leo had his baby this morning!" Charlie says and then starts to chuckle. "Ok you guys, we already know Trinity's pregnant. She needs to get off her feet" Charlie says.

The Creampuffs reluctantly go back to their usual roosts. "Thanks, Charlie" I say exiting the enclosure. He rubs his head. "It's no problem. Anyways, Father says that he'd like you to come by. Just a check up." Charlie says and I nod. "I'll see you later, Sirius." I say and he flies back over to Charlie. As I get ready to leave, Buck teleports to my shoulder. "Leaving?" He asks and I nod. "Father wants to give me a check up. Plus, Leo had his babybones." I say and he nods. We soon leave to the lab in the car. Buck grumbles a bit. "Someone's grumpy. Want to talk about it?" I ask. "If I was a Bigs, I could drive ya" He says. "Buck, you are perfect the way you are." I say. He huffs a little. "I know....There's just so much I can't do with ya....pisses me off sometimes." He says and I nod.

I look in the rear-view mirror to see a black SUV practically riding my bumper. I frown. 'What is their problem? If they're in that much of a hurry, they can pass.' I think and try to ignore them. "Are ya ok, Tri?" Buck asks and I nod. "I'm fine" I say. However, several miles and turns later, the same SUV is still on my bumper. "Buck....I think we're being followed." I say and he looks. "Naw, they're just going the same direction. Relax" Buck says and I nod. However, we were proven dead wrong when the SUV speeds up, hitting the rear of the car. "WHAT THE HELL IS THEIR PROBLEM?" Buck yells and looks at the SUV again. However, the driver is wearing a mask. 

"Trinity, speed up the car. This guy is not fooling around" Buck says and I speed up, the bumper falling off the car, just to be crushed under the SUV as it too speeds up. I start to panic. "Trinity, keep calm. Ya got this." Buck says and I nod trying to keep calm. We soon come to a curve near some cliffs. The SUV chooses then to attempt a pass, and I slow down so they can. However, the SUV stays beside the car and tries to run us off the cliff. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Buck yells. He thinks and grabs my hand. "This guy's not going to stop. Hold on" Buck says and suddenly, we're out of the car at the bottom of the cliff. From where we are, we watch as the SUV finally pushes my car off the cliff. It blows up about a mile away from us.

I hide behind some rocks as the SUV stops and the driver steps out to look at the wreck. The driver takes off his mask and I cover my mouth so I don't scream. He may be a skeleton now, but I'd recognize Alex anywhere. 'H-how? How is he......' I think as he gets back in his vehicle and drives off. I then feel a bit better, but still on edge. I look around to find Buck passed out nearby. I gently pick him up and hold him close to my chest. 'He must have used his superpower. I was wondering what edgies could do. Now I do' I think as I investigate the wreck, hoping that my phone or something we could use had survived. Frowning, I don't find my phone. However, Buck's survival box seems undamaged. 

When I became pregnant, Buck insisted that I put together a survival kit in case the car broke down. Suddenly, I feel a pain in my belly. It doesn't last long, but it still worried me. I manage to find a cave at the base of the cliff, one that wouldn't be flooded by the high tide. Setting the box down, I use the wall to help myself sit down. Opening the kit, I found several MREs that Buck insisted on buying for the survival kit, several bottles of fresh water, a first aid kit, a flashlight, a fire starting kit, and a pillow with a heavy blanket. I cry out as the pain from earlier returns, a bit worse than before. My cry wakes Buck up and he looks around ready to kick someone's ass. "Buck...." I whimper.

He comes over looking worried. "Trinity, are you alright?" He asks worried. I sigh in relief when the pain passes again. "Buck....I think I'm having contractions...." I say and he frowns. "Then, you should try to rest." He says and i lay down putting the pillow under my head as buck covers me with the blanket. "Ok, let's see if Dale remembered the flares and back-up phone" Buck says and I look at him. "Back-up phone? We are going to talk about that lat--ahhhh" I cry out as the pain comes back again. Buck nods and frowns. "Good news is that Dale remembered. Bad news is that there's no signal." Buck says coming back to me. "It was Alex, Buck....I don't know how, but it was Alex" I say when the pain lets up.Buck frowns. "Dammit! Can't he stay dead?" he growls.

Charlie's POV

I am preparing lunch when I get a call from father. "Hey Dad." I say. "Charles, has Trinity left the Agency yet?" Father says. He only calls me Charles when something is very wrong. "Yeah, she left for the lab over two hours ago with Buck. Dad, what's going on?" I ask. "Charles, she and Buck never made it to the lab." Father says and I frown. "I'm heading to the lab. I know the route her and Buck would have taken. Her car probably just broke down." I say. "I don't think so. I tried calling her phone, but it goes straight to voicemail. Bring the Creampuffs with you. If something has happened, they may be the best bet on finding her and Buck." Father says and we hang up.

"Viper, can you and Dale finish this up?" I ask them. "Yeah, go" Viper says. Dale looks at me. "You could try the back-up phone. If something happened, Buck may have turned it on" Dale says and I call it. "-----char----need-----labor-----cave-----ocean" Buck tries to say, but the reception is really bad. "Buck, If you can hear me, there's a few things you'll have to do." I say and explain how to do an emergency delivery. He must be able to hear me fine, because I soon hear. "Ok-----got----hurry." Before we hang up. I immediately call my father. "Charles?" He answers. "Dad, they have a back-up phone. from what I could make out, they're in a cave at dead man's beach. Trinity's went into labor. I'm heading out now." I say. "Ok, Charles" He says and we hang up as I leave.

Trinity's POV

I try my best to keep calm as Charlie said over the phone, but it was getting more difficult. The contractions were getting closer together and were only increasing in intensity. "You're doing great, Tri. Most likely, Charlie called ya dad and he's racing here now" Buck says and I nod. "Whoa! A Bigs!" A voice says and we look to see what looks like an Inky, but instead of normal legs, he had squid tentacles from the waist down. "Squid! why did ya run off?" A gruff voice says as another bitty that looks like an errobite. Like the 'Squid', he was only skeleton from the waist up. From the waist down, he had Octopus legs. "Octi, There's a Bigs and a Smol in our cave" Squid says as his friend, Octi, looks inside.

Octi frowns. "They must have been the ones in that contraption the landers use we found." He says. "If ya two are not going to help, we'd appreciate it if ya didn't gawk at us. My mate is in labor." Buck says. I cry out in pain as another contraction hits. Squid's face softens and he starts to come in. Octi, grabs his arm. "We don't know them. It could be a trap." Octi says. Squid rolls his eyes. "Octi, Remember when your sis had her baby? They may not lay eggs, but the sounds are the same. She's not faking" Squid says and comes to my side. The pain subsides for now, and I smile at him. "What can we do to help?" Squid asks. "Just watch for any of those contraptions and let us know if one stops on the road." Buck says and they nod. Squid grabs Octi's arm and drags him out of the cave.

"Those two were adorable." I say and Buck sighs. "Yeah, reminds me of any Inky and Errobite combo I've met. They must be examples of the Smol that live in the ocean." Buck says trying to help me keep my mind off the pain. Squid soon rushes back in. "There's a skeleton of the cliff!" He says. Buck gets up and grabs the flares. "Please, just...just stay with her" He says and Squid nods as Buck rushes out. Soon, Buck returns with my father. I smile a little. "Hey dad" I say and cry out as another contraction hits. "I called Charlie. He's on his way as well" Father says. Octi comes in. "Ummm, Buck, there's a few more of them contraptions on the cliff. Two have lights." Octi says and buck nods and teleports. 

The pain lets up as a paramedic and a search and rescue officer come in with Buck. "Well, you Bigs will be fine now. Come on Squid. Too many Bigs here right now" Octi says, dragging his friend from the cave. The paramedic kneels beside me and checks me over. "Even when we get her out of here, the hospital is too far." The paramedic says. "My lab is close to here. We have a working infirmary" Father says and they nod. "Alright, the wind isn't too bad right now. Let's get her out of here." the search and rescue officer says and the paramedic nods. Father calls ahead to the lab. It takes about fifteen minutes to get me back to the road, and two contractions. 

Buck's POV

I watch them load Trinity into the ambulance. Even though I was a bitty, there wouldn't be room for me to ride with her. With Trinity's contractions getting closer together, one of the paramedics had to stay in the back with her. "She'll be fine, Buck." Charlie says and Sirius nods. I smile a little and frown thinking about what had happened earlier. "Excuse me, I need to speak with the lady's husband" a police officer says. "That's me" I say and he nods. "I need to file a report. Can you tell me what happened?" He asks. "Trinity and I were heading to the lab where her father works. About halfway there, Trinity noticed a vehicle following too close. We thought noting of it at first." I say as the officer takes notes.

"Right, did you get a good look at the make of the vehicle?" He asks and I nod. "Black SUV with chrome wheels and blacked out windows....the plate was.....UPAY4ALL. It must have been a custom plate. A few miles after first noticing the SUV, we saw it was still following us close. We thought it was just going the same way...until it rammed the bumper of the car. That was about five miles toward town. Bumper should be still in the road. Anyways, we get to the cliffs, and the SUV finally decided to pass us. So, Trinity slowed down to let them pass. However, the bastard tried to run us off the road!" I say and the officer nods. "What then?" He asks.

"Normally, I don't teleport anyone but myself. It takes a lot of magic. However, if I didn't do something, ya would be finding nothing but dust. So, I teleported us down here, away from where the car would land. From what Trinity said, while I was passed out was using so much magic, the driver got out. She swears that it was her Ex Alex, but he was a skeleton now. I would have thought she was just hysterical, but the ferocity matched his personality. We took shelter in the cave until help arrived" I say and the officer nods. "Thank you for your time, sir" He says and leaves. "Can we go now? I'm worried about Trinity" I say to Charlie and he nods. 

When we walk into the lab, cries are heard clear from the infirmary. Charlie smiles softly at me. "Sounds like the twins are here" He says and heads to the infirmary. Trinity smiles as we come in and Charlie puts me on the bed so I can get a good look at my boys. One of them has bright blue eyelights and looks around curiously. The other has red eyelights and is crying his little head off. "The one with blue eyelights is the oldest. His name is Arnez. The other is Auriel" Trinity says and I smile big. "The names we talked about. I thought ya didn't like them" I say. Trinity frowns. "I never said that, Buck. I was just exhausted....like I am now." Trinity says and I nod. "Well, can't deny it now. Ya are officially Mama Tri"


	13. The Final Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus and Reverie appear at the agency needing urgent aid for their sick father. Alex returns and demands his due. Trinity has finally had fucking enough of his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to a friend of mine, Superwa1987 on discord. He helps me write the first draft of this chapter. Thanks so much! It would have never turned out so epic without you!!!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Kudos are appreciated as well!!!!! I love all of my readers!!!

Trinity's POV

A couple months passed by quickly for a couple new parents, especially when they also ran a Bitty adoption agency. Sirius had quickly deemed himself the official Creampuff for the twins. Even though I protested, Charlie ended up convincing me to let him transfer Sirius's guardianship to me. The other Creampuffs often pouted whenever the twins were downstairs. Sirius didn't help matters when he would ruffle his wings proudly, causing the others to get upset. I sigh hearing a familiar racket. "Sirius, please stop that. You know it only upsets them. Arnez and Auriel are sleeping." I say and Sirius frowns realizing that he could have woken the twins.

It had become clear that while Creampuffs were normally kind and gentle beings. they could also be petty and prideful. "You know the rules, upstairs for ten minutes. I can handle watching the twins that long." I say and he flies upstairs looking properly ashamed of himself. I soon hear the front door open. "Welcome to Mama's Cry's Adoption Agen---cy?" I trail off looking around. "Down here!" A very familiar voice says. I look down to see Incubus and Reverie at my feet. I kneel down to them. "Incubus, Reverie...is everything alright?" I ask worried. Smols didn't come into Bigs places without reason. "Father is sick....he needs help" Incubus says. Reverie is trying hard not to cry.

I frown as Buck teleports to my shoulder, surprising them. "Easy...It's just my mate, Buck." I say and they nod. Buck frowns. "What's going on?" Buck asks worried. "Their father, King, he's ill." I say and Buck nods. "Where is he? It'll be best to bring him here or to a hospital." I say and Incubus shakes his head at hospital. "We know and trust you" Incubus says and I nod. I get my phone out and call Charlie. It was supposed to be his day off, but this is important. "Hello?" Charlie says. "Hey, It's Trinity. You know I wouldn't call if it wasn't important. I need you up here." I say. After a few minutes of silence, he finally answers. "I'm on my way." He says before we hang up. True to his word, Charlie is there within a few minutes.

"So what's going on?" He asks, still in a t-shirt, sweat pants, and tennis shoes. "This is Incubus and Reverie" I say waving my hand near the counter where they moved to from the floor. "Their father is ill, but they only trust us. They're Smols, Charlie" I say and he nods. "I need you to watch the twins with Sirius while Buck and I got to get their Father." I say and he nods. "Go, I've got this" He says as Sirius lands on his shoulder. "Sirius, behave and no teasing the other Creampuffs" I say and leave with Buck, Incubus, and Reverie. "He's not far from here. "Incubus says and I nod following their directions. However, when I get there, a very familiar figure is waiting, holding an unconscious King in his skeletal hand.

"That's far enough, Bitch. One more step, and this pathetic speck of bone is dust" Alex says. "Father!" Reverie yells, but Incubus keeps him on my shoulder. I glare at him. "What do you want, Alex? Isn't it enough that you pushed us off a cliff?" I say and he glares. "I want you, alone." He says. Buck frowns. "And why the fuck should she do anything you ask?" Buck growls. Alex grins, his teeth razor sharp. Reverie and Incubus automatically whimper and try to hide from him. "Well....I could just eat this bitty's soul. It's not going to be that filling as old as it is, but I could always visit that stupid agency of yours for seconds" He says. Something deep within me growled in rage, escaping from my mouth.

Alex grins. "You were always so easy to get a reaction from, Trinity. That's what made you so fun." He says. "If I come with you....do you swear to gently put him down and leave my family alone?" I ask. "Trinity, you can't be serious!" Buck says. "Well, yes, I would." He says. "Buck, do you trust me?" I ask and he nods. "Of course I do!" He says and I put him, Reverie, and Incubus down. "Then, get them back home....While I finish this for good" I say and he nods, reluctant to leave me alone with Alex. "Careful, Trinity....he's a Demon...the opposite of a Cherub. He eats souls for food. The brighter, the better" Reverie says scared. I nod. "Buck will get you back safely." I say and go over to Alex. As promised, he gently puts King down and grabs my wrist.

Reverie and Incubus gently carry their father, following Buck back. Once they're out of sight, I flip Alex over my shoulder. He's forced to let go in order to prevent hurting himself. "You've grown some SPINE....nice to know you aren't broken.....I will enjoy breaking you before I eat your Soul" Alex says. I glare at him and something about this situation feels so familiar....like I've been here before. "You never know when to give up, do you, Alexander?" I spit out and he smiles again. "Good to know that you remember me, Charity....It will make eating your Soul all that more sweeter" He says and rushes me.

"DIE" Alexander says. Caught off guard by his speed, I fail to dodge the punch to my gut. I start to cough as the breath is knocked out of me. I feel one of my ribs break from the impact. Alexander laughs, leaning in. "That's pathetic....Can't you do better?" He mocks. My left eyelight glows a blue-green color as I summon bones from under Alexander, attempting to spear his ass. However, he rolls out of the way. "Got anything Better?" He asks smugly. I refuse to take his bait. He's trying to make me lose my cool. That was typical for him. I watch him carefully, waiting for his next attack. Alexander holds out his hand palm down as a blood red liquid seeps from his palm.

'This is new....what's he up to now?' I think. The liquid solidifies into a scythe and Alexander grabs it in his outstretched hand. "I've learned some new tricks" Alexander says and his eyelights vanish. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE THE TEST SUBJECT?" He says in a deep, sadistic tone. I frown seeing the scythe. 'Just how many souls did he eat? How many people did he hurt?' I think and eye the weapon. "Just how many souls did you consume, Alexander? Are you never satisfied?" I ask summoning my own weapon, a white staff, the ends capped in gold. Alexander smiles, his tongue gliding over his pointed teeth. He doesn't answer for a few moments, as if he's trying to remember just how many he had killed.

"Enough....I ate enough to create this.....Do you like it? It's a very special weapon.....one of a kind. Powered by the very souls that I've feasted upon....however, now that it's out to play....I find myself....hungry" He says eyeing me with a hunger. "I won't let you hurt anyone else, Alexander!" I yell at him and he grins. He knows that he's hit a nerve. "What's the point of trying, when you can't even protect yourself!" He taunts. I tremble slightly remembering what Opal had said. 'You're a mistake, no matter what anyone says' echos in my head. Taking advantage of my lack of focus, Alexander rushes in and swings his scythe at me.

I barely notice the flash of the blade, and teleport a few feet away, barely avoiding being cut in half. I feel a large drain on my magic and know that I can't avoid to lose focus again. I can't teleport anymore. "So, you FINALLY learned how to dodge....Took you long enough. How many times has it been now? How many times have I killed you?" he says. 'It has been five...five times and each time was worse than the last' I think to myself, not bothering to answer him. Alexander never seemed to quit...He had always been so driven...so focused on her. I never understood why the demon had chose me instead so other poor girl, and part of me didn't want to know.

Taking my staff in both hands, I turn my hands in different directions until I heard a click. "I've learned a few tricks as well, Alexander" I say, pulling my hands apart, revealing the twin sword blades hidden within my staff. I whirl them expertly in my hands and prepare myself for his next attack. Raising his scythe, Alexander summons three blood red Gaster Blasters. 'He is not wasting any time.....what's his rush this time? He's more.....erratic than normal' I think as I roll. The blasters manage to barely graze my size, charring the bone of several ribs on that side. Biting back the pain and my tears, I raise one of my swords, summoning three Blasters of my own.

Before the blasters can finish charging up, Alexander teleports behind them and brings his empty fist down upon one of them. I manage to get the other two away as the blaster cracks beneath his fist, destroying it. "HAHAHAHA!!!!" Alexander laughs as he jumps up and has his blasters rain fire down upon me. I barely have time to summon a wall of bones to shield myself. The wall starts to crack under the pressure, but holds. "You really are pathetic.....you can't even lay a scratch on me!" Alexander taunts as he slams his scythe down on the bone wall. I smile a little. 'Guess we both like to play a little dirty' I think. "You never change, Alexander. You always rush in blindly" I say as I slice through the dust of bone fragments from the wall.

One of my blades barely manages to block his scythe as the other slices one of his hands wide open. "FUCKING.....DAMN YOU!" Alexander roars in rage, his eyelights once again glowing....filled with rage and hate. I roll back to avoid a counter, however, Alexander starts to use his speed again to run circles around me. I attempt to fire my remaining two blasters, hoping that luck was on my side. Alexander starts to laugh again as he dodges and attacks the blasters. I smile a little, a small victory in my eyes. As Alexander attacks the blasters, they explode in a shower of bone fragments, cutting his clothes and arms many times. "Learned that from you last time. You should really stop and take up teaching. You'd be great at it" I say.

"YOU DAMN PEST!" He yells. Suddenly, a curious bystander looks into the alleyway. Alexander teleports in front of them and holds them at scythe point, making it clear that he could kill them at any time. "Surrender.......or they DIE" He says as the bystander trembles in fear. Summoning my white magic wings, I swiftly fly in between Alexander and the bystander, shielding them from Alexander. "This is between us, Alexander! Leave the innocents out of this!" I say determined to protect them. Alexander grins again. "What about the others I took hostage before you arrived? Oh....yes, you didn't know about....them" He says. "What others?" I say starting to worry.

"You'll be joining them soon enough" He says summoning his blood red wings. I frown and the bystander runs off for help. Alexander summons a sharp bone and hurls it at them, but I shield them as it goes through my shoulder. "You can't save them....I've always been better than you....you will never be better than me...and the sad thing is you actually believe you have a chance this time." He says I glare at him. "Maybe you were better than me in the past, but not anymore. You don't scare me anymore...you have no power over me anymore." I say and steady myself. "Everyone you've ever known is disappointed in you..... Do you really think it's you they love? Or your magic?" He says.

I pull the bone from my shoulder. "You're wrong, Alexander. There's plenty of people that are proud of what I've become, of the lives I've touched, the souls I've mended." I say and Alexander seems bored by my little speech. "I'd ask them, but sadly, their souls are no longer in this realm" He says and twirls his scythe. "If you want the rest of them to live.....You'd best surrender like the good little BITCH you are." He says and I realize what he is doing. He tried it the last time and I fell for it. He was toying with my compassion. I frown. "Y-you you're trying to trick me again....Like you did last time!" I say backing up a little. Alexander tuts. "So, you're not as clueless as you were before." He says.

I frown and swings my swords, sending a wave of bones at him. However, Alexander flies up, causing the attack to miss. He slashes at my throat, making me dodge out of the way. 'Is he weakening? This is new....' I think as sweat goes down Alexander's skull. "Dammit...just Surrender already...you know you won't win this" He says. "What's wrong, Alexander? Where's all that bravado from earlier?" I ask as he stands up, glaring at me. I knew he would never give up without a fight. His ego won't let him. Using a short burst of magic, I swiftly fly behind in an attempt to land an attack. However, Alexander teleports a bit away as he summons multiple blasters all around me. 

Making my wings vanish, I fall, barely missing the barrage of blaster fire. However, I pay for my quick thinking as the fall shatters my right ankle. His eyelights vanish again as Alexander snaps his fingers. Reality starts to twist around us. 'Ok, this is very new...he's never done this before' I think with a frown. A storm forms overhead in this strange reality as smoke covers us both. Alexander attacks, no longer caring about aim. His swings an onslaught on my vulnerable body. I barely manage to summon one final Gaster Blaster, the last of my magic pulled into one final shot. Alexander finishes his attack with an explosion, and the attacks stop, leaving me at 0.1 HP. 

Reality returns back to normal as the alleyway reappears. "NO, DAMMIT! I CAN'T LOSE! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT TO YOU!" he yells, just as drained as I was. My Gaster Blaster finally finishes charging. "As a friend once said," I say as my eyelights vanish, "GET DUNKED ON, YOU BASTARD" I say as the Blaster fires. "I CAN'T LOOOOOSE!" he says as he's caught in the blaster fire. After a horrific shriek, Only dust remains, the battle finally won. "And stay dead....." I say as everything goes black.


	14. Sans, Sans The Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans didn't want to be anywhere near a place like Mama Cry's....but a promise was a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about ten minutes after Trinity and buck left with Incubus and Reverie in the previous chapter

Sans's POV

Normally, he avoided places like this. All those bitties in one place, waiting to be adopted. It was like a fucking pet shop and most of the bitties looked to much like me for comfort. However, I did promise my father, Gaster, that I would check on Trinity. I frown as I get off the bus. That was a whole other pack of head dogs. I remembered when Gaster finally succeeded in his experiments.....when he made the original Trinity and Opal. However, Gaster took one look at them and couldn't bring himself to experiment on them, much to my relief. Asgore started asking questions and Gaster had made some story. Something along the lines of the twins being the combination of Gaster's and the last of mom's magic.

Asgore had bought the story and the experiment had been deemed a failure. Never did I think that someone would actually try what Gaster did. True, it was on a smaller scale, but it was essentially the same. I soon find myself at the door to Mama Cry's Adoption Agency. My trip here had another objective that I didn't tell my father. Toriel was concerned about how well the Bitties were cared for. So, she asked me to judge the place. I could never say no to Tori. Going inside, the bell rings. "Welcome To Mama Cry's Adoption Agency!" A gruff, but demanding voice says, reminding me a little of Papyrus. When I locate the owner, I find a Bitty standing on the counter. 'Fuck me....I forgot they had some like Papyrus' I think.

"Yeah, ummm, Gaster sent me to check up on Trinity. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." I say, hands still in my hoodie pockets. The Papyrus bitty gives a toothy grin and I quickly notice his sharp teeth. "I am The Great and Terrible Dale! However, I'm afraid that you just missed Trinity. She and Buck had an emergency pop up." Dale says. I frown. "They should be back soon though! They went to go get a Smol. His sons came in for help" Dale says. I'm confused for a moment. 'Oh....yeah, Gaster mentioned that Smol were Bitties born naturally and they had their own culture' I think. "Charlie should be down any minute. He went to put the twins to bed. Arnez and Auriel get cranky if they don't get plenty of sleep." Dale says.

Soon, a dragon monster with ocean green scales comes into the main area. He was wearing a t-shirt, sweat pants, and tennis shoes. "Ok, Dale. I can handle the counter now. Can you help Viper prepare lunch for everyone?" He asks and Dale nods. "Of course! This is Sans! He came to check on Trinity!" Dale says before vanishing. 'He must have teleported' I think as Charlie sighs and rubs his head. "Yeah, Trinity has a kind soul. She can't resist helping others. Her and Buck are a great pair." Charlie says. I nod and rub my own. "...I was thinking about adopting a bitty anyways. My bro keeps going on about Bitties, but I've been against them." I say. Charlie nods. "I can understand why. It must be a bit unsettling to see yourself so small" He says and I nod.

"Something like that" I say and he leads me to where the bitties are housed. I was surprised by how....nice everything looked. Most of the enclosures were simple plexi-glass walls that only prevented visitors from accidentally stepping on a bitty. Most of the enclosures had pre-made bitty rooms stacked to look like apartment buildings, complete with areas for visitors to sit with pillows on the floor. The bitties obviously found the pillows comfy when there was no visitors as they piled on them in bitty piles. Only a few enclosures were completely enclosed. "The Creampuffs and Biteys like to fly, but it's hard to constantly remind them that they can't fly all over the Agency. This way, they have their own personal airspace." Charlie explains.

"Makes sense. Don't need accidents. " I say and he nods as we come up to another enclosure similar to the Creampuff enclosure. Charlie sighs. "I really hope Trinity gets back soon. The Errobites don't like me that much, and I end up getting bit more than I'd care for." Charlie says and I lift an eye socket ridge. "It's not that they're aggressive. They're just very...picky about who they like in their personal space." Charlie says and I nod. Charlie looks at a clock. "Strange...Trinity and Buck should have returned by now. I hope everything is ok with the Smol." Charlie says as we return to where the front counter is. Suddenly, Four bitties appear on the counter out of nowhere. 

"Buck! What happened? Where's Trinity?" Charlie asks, suddenly worried. The red, edgy, bitty version of me holds up a finger. He was clearly winded. 'He probably only teleports himself. Three others must be a strain.' I think with a frown. "Trinity's in trouble!" A bitty that looks shockingly like Dream says, helping one that looks like Nightmare support a third that looks like King from Storyshift. Charlie frowns. "What happened?" He asks. "Her fucking ex boyfriend, Alex happened" Buck finally says straightening up. "I have to get back to her! He'll kill her!" Buck says. I frown. "Whoa, Buddy, I may not know the whole extent of the situation, but you're in no shape to be running into a fight" I say.

He glares daggers at me. "Like I fucking care! She's my Soulmate! I'm not going to let him kill her!" He growls. "Easy there, I didn't say You should. I'll go with you. You just teleported with three others. Bet your magic is almost drained. I can help fight him off" I say and he thinks it over. "Fine! Let's get moving" He says and I put him on my shoulder. "I'll stay here and tend to King. Good luck, you two" Charlie says as I leave the Agency. 'This whole trip is turning into one big shit storm. I knew this was a bad idea.' I think as I follow Buck's directions. Soon, a human runs up to us. If my nose wasn't lying, he smelled like he had just shit himself. "Please! You have to help her! She saved my life!" The man says. 

"Easy, buddy. Where did ya run from?" I ask and he points to a nearby alleyway. "Go back home, the streets aren't safe today" I say and he runs off. I frown feeling the magic that hung in the air. It was almost suffocating. A fight between two equally powerful beings. I've only felt this once before. It was back when I was a kid. Papyrus hadn't been born yet. He was still growing within our mother. "Gracie....." I say softly. "What are you going on about?" Buck asks. "feel that power?" I ask and he nods. "I've only felt it once before. Back when I was just a kid....The babysitter, Gracie.....she....she fought to protect me and my mother. The one she fought was ruthless. She...he killed her and ate her soul. It...it was the first time I ever used my Gaster Blasters......I could never forget killing the bastard." I say.

Buck nods and pats my shoulder. "Memory lane later, Sans. Trinity needs us" Buck says and I nod. "NO, DAMMIT! I CAN"T LOSE! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT TO YOU!" A voice yells as we get closer. "As a friend once said, GET DUNKED ON, YOU BASTARD" A voice says and then the sounds of Blaster fire explode in the small space. "I CAN'T LOOOOOSE!" the first voice yells before turning into a god awful shriek. "And stay dead....." Trinity says as I rush into the alleyway. She stares at us with extremely dull eyelights, unseeing before she passes out. "Trinity!" Buck yells worried as fuck. I don't blame him but he's right under one of my ears. I go over and gently touch her shoulder. I feel the blood under my hand and frown. 

"She's just exhausted, Buck. She used all the magic she had to spare. She's needs a doctor though....the fucker did a number on her this time" I say and Buck looks at me. "What do you mean, This time?" Buck asks. I shake my head. "Not right now. She needs a dotor before she does die" I say and gently pick her up. Buck frowns again with worry. "Hold on, buck. I'm taking a shortcut" I say and he nods. I teleport us to the hospital and I rush inside. The nurse at the desk looks at us in shock before calling for help. A male nurse gently takes Trinity from me. "I'm sorry, but You need to stay out here, sir" The nurse says and I can hear Buck growl a little. 

"They need to focus, buck. You'll just cause more trouble for Trinity if you try to go in there" I say and he grumbles. "Doesn't mean that I gotta like it. Can I borrow your phone?" He asks as I sit down and I nod. Getting it out, I dial the number for him to the Agency. "Hello, Mama's Cry's Adoption Agency" We hear Charlie say on the other end. "Charlie, It's Buck....." Buck says. "Buck, holy fuck, is everything alright? We've been worried sick" charlie says. Buck sighs. "Alex is dead.....Trinity managed to stop the bastard, but....she's in a bad way, Charlie....really bad." Buck says. For a few moments, charlie says nothing. "Where are you?" he says. "At the hospital with Sans. Can you watch the twins?" Buck asks. 

"Of course! We got thing handled here. Call me and update me on Trinity when you can, Buck" He says. "Of course. I'll call you when they tell me something." Buck says and hangs up the phone. Buck looks up at me. "...Thanks...I usually use Trinity's phone, but who knows where it is now." He says and I nod. "So....How do you know Trinity?" Buck asks, sitting on the couch arm in the waiting room we were in. I look away. "It's...complicated..." I say. Buck frowns. "Then uncomplicate it" He says and I sigh looking at the blood on my hands. "You heard about the project that Gaster was working on right? The one that lead to lab born bitties?" I ask and Buck nods. "I heard it failed." Bucks says and I nod.

"....that's what My father wanted everyone to think....he couldn't bring himself to cause harm to the original Trinity and Opal" I say and Buck stares at me in shock. "You mean those two were...." He trails off and I nod. "They were created artificially with part of my father's genetic material and...a bit of magic that was stored away from my mother. You...You've probably noticed the holes in Gaster's hands." I say and Buck nods. "Shit....." Buck says and I nod. "....they didn't live that long. They got sick and died. Trinity and her twin were made from them" Buck says and I nod. "My father believed that it was something that he did wrong when he made them." I say and Buck nods.

"What did ya mean earlier by This time?" Buck asks and I close my eyes. "I was just a kid.....You gotta realize that this was over a hundred years ago. Regular skeletons don't age like bitties do." I say and Buck nods. "Well....I was a kid. My brother, papyrus was just a bean in my mom's belly at the time. We had a babysitter named Gracie. She was a very kind skeleton with a soul finlled with kindness, integrity, and patience. As my mom got closer to having my bro, we relied on Gracie a lot more. My father was busy with his work a lot back then. Anyways, One day this Skeleton shows up at the house while Gracie was grocery shopping. He was cruel and ruthless. I tried to protect my mom, but he threw me across the room.

He was about to kill my mom and Papyrus when Gracie tackles him. I've never seen her so angry before...." I say and my hands tremble. Buck gently touches my hand and I smile a little. "Gracie....she never before so much as raised her voice to anyone. It was...unsettling to watch her fight him. However, despite all the power she had hid away....he killed her. I...I was so angry....so hurt....I summoned my Gaster Blasters and killed him, allowing her soul to go wherever monster souls go when their bodies die. My father came home early to me crying over Gracie's dust, mom holding me close. I never saw my father so scared before then. After that, we moved to the monster capital so Gaster didn't have to travel so far for work." I say and wipe away the tears that came unbidden.

"So....are ya saying that Trinity was your Gracie?" Buck asks and I nod. "Get dunked on is my catch phrase....I've never met Trinity before now, as far as this new life of hers is concerned." I say and Buck nods. "Family of Mrs. Trinity?" A nurse says and Buck gets back on my shoulder as I come over. "I'm her brother. This is her mate" I say. The nurse nods and takes us to an office where a doctor is waiting. "Please...have a seat." He says and I do. "Now....Fighting with magic within the city is prohibited without just cause. Care to tell me what happened?" He asks. "Trinity was attacked by a skeleton. She tried to convince him to leave her alone peacefully. However, the skeleton refused and started to attack her with magic. Trinity defended herself, resulting in the other skeleton's death." I say and he nods.

"Under that situation, use of magic is understandable. Now, Trinity's injuries are numerous. Cracked and charred ribs, a shattered right ankle, a fractured collarbone, and many small cuts all over her. Her magic levels are dangerously low. She used more magic than she had, and it's weakened her soul. Until her Soul is stable again, I'm afraid I cannot allow visitors. She hasn't woke up, and I doubt she will while her soul is recovering." The doctor says and we nod. "Doc...send the bill to me. I want her taken care of. No pussy footing her treatment. She saved innocent lives out there. The guy even threatened a bystander." I say and he nods. "It will be seen to. Do you want to move her to the capital or-" I cut him off. 

"I'll call Toriel myself. She needs to be close to her family. She's also a bitty. She needs at least one with her at all times." I say and the doctor nods. "We have several Papies that live here at the hospital for this reason. Samson has been assigned to watch over her during her stay. He's one of our most experienced Papies." The doctor says and I nod. "If that's all, we need to inform the rest of the family" I say standing up. The doctor shakes my hand and I leave the hospital with Buck. "What the hell, Sans? What was that about?" Buck asks. "She needs expert care right now, Buck. Care like that is not cheap or easy to obtain. She would have just weathered away in the ICU until she fell if I did not step in." I say and he looks at me in shock.

"The medical procedures used to treat weakened souls is only just now being released to the public. It took months to test and more to create. Toriel, the monster queen, is a good friend of mine. If I'm calling her, it's important. She's the best when healing magic is concerned." I say as I pull out my phone. While waiting at the bus stop, I call Tori. It rings once before she answers. "Sans?" She answers a little surprised. "Hey Tori....I need a favor"


	15. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is having a hard time without Trinity. Friends and Family try to help. Trinity has one final hurdle to jump.

Buck's POV

It had been two weeks....Two fucking weeks since Trinity fought Alex and that fucking Papy, Samson was getting to spend more time with her than I was! I know that he's just doing his job. However, knowing that didn't stop me from being irritable. I missed my mate. The twins missed their mother. Charlie and the rest of the family missed her. Sans told us that Soul healing took time. I sigh and glare at the mustard packets. I had given mustard up ages ago, but times like this tempted me. "Don't look at me like that....It's not going to work this time" I growl at the mustard. I growl and start throwing the packets all over the kitchen. "Oof!" I hear and stop to see one of the packets had hit Dale in the face.

"Buck.....I do not believe these are meant to be thrown, but consumed." He says. I grumble. "I don't want'em." I growl. Dale frowns. "Buck, I miss Trinity too, but she wouldn't want this. She'll get better. Don't make her worry when she does." Dale says holding the packet back to me. As an edgy bitty, I did need mustard from time to time. It left me a little giddy and a tad drunk, but my body required it. Dale puts his hand on my shoulder. "Also, I love you very much.....but you stink. Get a fucking bath already or I will be forced to bathe you myself. Trust me, I will not be happy if I have to. I'd rather spend my time getting to know Incubus more." He says and removes his hand.

I smirk. "So, you two going steady yet?" I tease and Dale blushes orange. "This isn't about me! Quit trying to change the subject!" He tries to sound serious, but failing as his voice cracks. "Aww come on, Boss, ya caught a real PRINCE of a man. Ya can't tell me that ya don't have NIGHTMARES of him" I tease. Dale screams in embarrassment before storming off, using his scarf to cover his orange face. I chuckle as he storms off, but the feeling is bittersweet. I look at the packet in my hands. I knew that Dale was right, but I was in a rut.....I missed Trinity so much. My soul hurt being away from her so much. Dale would never understand.....he wasn't bonded with a mate he couldn't see.

"Buck" A voice says. "What Puff?" I growl making Sirius back away startled. I sigh and rub my head. "Sorry....I...I'm just...." I say and Sirius hugs me, not caring about how much I smelled. I freeze a moment before I finally break down. Hugging onto Sirius, I cry,burying my face in his bandanna. He rubs my back gently. "It's going to be ok, Buck." He says and I nod, still crying. He smelled soooo good, but that was normal for a Creampuff. "I know you miss her....we all do. However, you need to pull yourself together. The twins need their father. Charlie and I can help, but they still need your soul near. You have a parental bond to them and this....hiding away is hurting them." Sirius says and I let him go and look away.

"....Guess I've been an ass, and pretty fucking selfish.....How can ya guys stand me?" I ask. Sirius smiles softly. "We all know that being away from Trinity is hurting you, just as it's hurting the twins. We've been patient, waiting for you to get adjusted so you can help your sons. However, you've had long enough. Time to go back to work, Daddy Buck" Sirius says. I stare at him unsure weather to hit or hug him. "Don't call me that" I grumble. Sirius grins. "I will continue to call you that until you stop feeling sorry for yourself." He says and flies back downstairs. I watch him leave. "Thanks Puff" I say and open the mustard packet. My mouth waters when the smell hits my nose. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I missed you too" I say and drink the mustard down. I grumble when it's gone too quick and look at the other packets spread around the kitchen. 'perhaps.....just one more' I think to myself.

Dale's POV

After two hours, I go to check on Buck. He went quiet about an hour ago, and I was worried. I teleport into the kitchen. I hear a crunch under my feet and look down. A mustard packet was under my foot....correction...an open mustard packet was under my foot, mustard coating my fabulous boots. I glare at the packet and look around the kitchen. Open mustard packets were everywhere. 'This is not what I meant and he knows it!' I think and clean off my boots. I then start looking for my brother, likely passed out in a drunken stupor. 'When I get my hands on him....' I think as I follow the packets to the bedroom. However, when I teleport to the bed, I smile softly. Buck was curled up on Trinity's pillow again, but he was wearing just a pair of his shorts. He didn't smell anymore either, meaning that he at least took a bath.

I grab his blanket and cover him up before teleporting back downstairs. "So, how is he?" Charlie asks, looking exhausted. He's had to pick up the slack at the Agency. "He's passed out. He had too much mustard, but he finally took a bath. I think he'll be ok now." I say and charlie nods looking relieved. "He'll just have to sleep off the excess mustard, and he'll be fine. I'll be happy when he gets back to helping. I think the Errobites are starting to accept me, but I still get bit" He says and I nod. The bell for the door rings. "Welcome to Mama Cry's Adoption Agen---cy....oh my" Charlie says, making me look. Standing just inside the door was the monster queen herself, Toriel.

Charlie rushes over and bows slightly in respect. Toriel smiles a little. "There is no need for such formalities, my child. Might you be able to tell me which one of you is Charles Sunnerset?" She asks and Charlie looks shocked. He recovers quickly though. "That would be me, My lady" He says. Toriel smiles. "Toriel is fine, my child. I come to understand that you are currently courting a human. Female with light brown hair, about up to my shoulder?" She asks and he nods, looking nervous. "You are not in trouble, my child. I just wanted to the man that has captured the heart and soul of my Youngest daughter, Frisk" She says and Charlie pales. "D-daughter?" Charlie squeaks out. Toriel chuckles. "Yes...do not worry. You seem to be quite a respectable young man. I'm sure your mother is proud of you" She says and Charlie frowns. "My mother is dead, my lady" He says sadly.

Toriel looks at him horrified by her thoughtless words. "Oh my, I am so sorry for bringing her up!" She says. Charlie holds up a hand before Toriel can start repeating herself. "It is fine, Toriel. I really hope I do make her proud. Mama Cry was very much loved, and she left some big shoes to fill." Charlie says and Toriel nods. "There was something else as well. As you probably know, I've been overseeing Trinity's recovery." Toriel says and Charlie nods. "Well, I wanted to tell you all in person that her soul has returned to full strength. It is now up to her to wake up. You will be allowed to visit her now. Just take it easy on her. She was very close to falling when I arrived." Toriel says and we nod.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be going. My transport back to the capital leaves shortly." She says and we nod. "Thank you, my dear lady, for everything." I say and she looks at me. "It is my husband and I who should be thanking Trinity. That demon she killed had been plaguing the capital for months, eating monster and human souls alike. His kill count was reaching triple digits." She says and leaves. Charlie looks at me and we get the twins ready to go see their mother. "What's going on?" A voice says about a half hour later.

Buck's POV

After getting dressed in clean clothes, I teleport downstairs. The agency was a flurry of activity as Charlie made sure the adoptable bitties were set for the night. Dale, Viper, and Sirius were cleaning up the twins to leave. "What's going on?" I ask and every head turns to look at me but the twins. "Brother!" Dale says teleporting beside me. He picks me up in a hug, his soul much lighter than it had been earlier. "Toriel visited! She said that Trinity's soul has recovered enough for us to visit her!" Dale says and puts me down. "We were about to go visit her. We have to lock down the Agency for safety first" Charlie says and I nod and help. After a half hour, we are all piled in Charlie's car as he drives to the hospital.

Trinity's POV

I didn't know where I was. I felt like I was floating. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" a voice says and I turn around. In this...dreamspace, Opal stands across from me. "I don't give up as easily as you did, Opal." I say and she frowns. "They're not going to come back for you. How long will you wait until you realize that?" She says crossing her arms. I shake my head. "You're wrong. They will come....They do care. I'm not a mistake!" I yell at her, surprising her a little. "Oh? You really believe that?" She asks and I nod. "You would have too if you didn't give up. I have people that love and care about me. I have a family. I have two beautiful sons and I'll be damned if I let you cause me to fall." I say and she smiles.

"That's all I needed to hear, Sis." Opal says and hugs me. "Wait....what?" I ask pushing her away a little. She smiles. "When...I did that...I was so lost...so depressed. I couldn't see the light that you saw in the world. I knew that if you ever left the lab....the world would tear you apart. You're too kind for your own good, Trinity. You always have been." She says with a sad smile. "But I knew that if you were strong enough, you would prove anyone wrong, even me" She says and I finally understand. "You...you were trying to protect me?" I ask and she nods. "You never had much determination. That was my gift. I knew that you needed a push to become strong enough to survive. Now, you have to wake up....you have to let me go" Opal says and I start to cry.

She hugs me tight. "I love you so much, but you must let me go or I will drag you down" She says and a chain appears between us. "You must break your side of the bond, Trinity. It's the only way." She says. Suddenly, we're in the water and she is dragging me down. "DOCTOR! SHE'S FALLING!" I hear a voice say. "PREPARE A SHOT OF DT, TEN MILLIGRAMS!" Another says through the water. "Let me go, Trinity. Save yourself....free yourself" Opal says. I cry but nod. Taking the chain in my hands, I try to pull it apart. "ADMINISTERING TEN MILLIGRAMS OF DT!" the doctor's voice says and I can feel it entering my body. My own determination, building in response, gives me the strength to break the chain between opal and myself.

"DOCTOR, SHE'S IMPROVING! SHE'S COMING BACK!" the nurse says. "GOOD, I WANT AN IV WITH A SOUL STABILIZER. HER SOUL JUST RECOVERED, IT'S GOING TO BE A LITTLE WEAK FROM THIS" the doctor says as I reach the surface of the water. I open my eyes and have to close them again, the lights in the room are too bright. A nurse coming in, looks at me and rushes to the door again. "Doctor! She's awake!" she calls to the Doctor, who rushes in. "Stars, you scared us. Can you tell me your name?" He asks. "T-trinity" I say, my voice hoarse. "You have been in a coma for two weeks, Trinity. Can you feel this?" he asks poking each of my feet and I nod.

He then looks at my eyelights. "Soul has stabilized again." He says and sighs in relief. "You had everyone worried, Young lady. I'm glad to finally see you awake" He says. "C-can I have some water?" I ask and he nods. The nurse brings over a cup with a straw. The water tastes heavenly to my dry mouth and throat. "Thank you" I say. The Doctor smiles and the nurse returns and whispers to him. He smiles. "Well, I don't see why not. Having her family around her is exactly what she needs right now" He says and looks at me. "Your family is here to see you. We regretfully had to deny visitors until your soul recovered. They are very anxious to see you again" He says as the nurse lets everyone in.

Charlie is practically covered with bitties as he comes in with the twins in their car-seat baskets. Incubus and Dale are on one shoulder. Viper and Reverie on the other. Buck is on his head and Sirius is flying in behind him. 'Stars....they look exhausted' I think as Buck teleports to the bed. "Good morning, Beautiful" Buck says. "Buck, It's two in the afternoon. So, the correct phrase is good afternoon" Dale says and Buck rolls his eyelights. I giggle a little, my soul starting to feel much better with Buck so close. "Everyone missed ya so much....but not as much as me and the twins" Buck says and charlie gently hands them to me. I start to cry and nuzzle them both. They're twice the size they were the last time I saw them!

"They've grown so much" I say and Buck nods, rubbing his head. "Yeah.....you can thank the others for that...I...kind of lost it for a while" He says and I nod. I would have probably been the same if it had been him. "You...you're not mad?" Buck asks and I shake my head. "A little disappointed, but not mad. I know how much a strained bond hurts" I say and he nods. "Well, if your magic levels and soul remain in the clear for a couple more days, I don't see why you cannot return home." The doctor says earning himself a round of cheering. I giggle at the sight. 'How could I ever leave this? This is heaven'


	16. Wakeful Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new member is adopted into the family, troubling concerns arise about Auriel's well-being. What is going on with the younger Twin?

Trinity's POV

A few days after I woke up in the hospital, I'm walking back into the Agency with Buck on my shoulder. I smile a little taking everything in. "Home Sweet Home" I say and Buck nods. "Place wasn't the same without ya, Tri." Buck says and I smile a little. "Sirius should have the twins down for a nap right now." Buck says. "Then let them sleep." I say and put my bag from the hospital behind the counter. "We have other small ones that missed me just as much" I say and he nods. I go around, letting the various bitties know that I'm home. There are several new faces in each line. That doesn't surprise me. I had been gone nearing three weeks now. 

The older ones of each group swarm me, making me giggle. Then, the newer ones come over at the older ones' encouragement. I eventually make it to the Errobite enclosure and take a deep breath. "Ya ok, Tri?" Buck asks and I nod. "Errobites....tend to take some things personally." I say and go into the enclosure. It looks empty, but I know they're just hiding. "Look guys, I'm sorry for vanishing like that." I say kneeling down. "......you...you're...better?" a voice says. It sounds fizzled and I frown. "Oh yeah.....all of the Errobites and Inkys found homes recently. he must have either hid or the others forced him back. I forgot to tell you." Buck says. I frown. 'Has he been alone?' I think. "Yes, small one. I'm so sorry for staying away so long." I say and look for the little dear. 

I soon find him curled up under some pillows. I frown. Most Errobites don't curl up like this. I gently pick him up. He trembles in my hands. I can sense his soul is weak, not so far as to be worrying, but still concerning. I bring him close to my chest. He whimpers, cuddling close to my chest. "He's staying with me for a bit. His soul is weak." I say and Buck nods. I walk out of the enclosure, not bothering to close it. No point when it was empty now. I go to find Charlie. He's working on lunch with Dale, Viper, and Sirius. "Charles...." I say, a frown finding its way on my face. He looks up and frowns. "Is that an Errobite? I thought they'd all been adopted." He says coming over.

"How long ago were they adopted?" I ask as Charlie checks the Errobite. "About a week ago. I was so sure that there wasn't any Errobites left in the enclosure. We all were, and we looked!" He says and I nod. "Errobites have a bit of a caste system. The weakest ones within the Errobite line tend to be pushed around by the stronger Errobites." I explain and he nods. "They must have told him--" Charlie is cut off. "I hid on my own...I didn't want to go with the others" The Errobite says with a little bit of static. I understood now. It was rare, but once in a while, pixelation syndrome would pop up in the Errobite line. Father did his best to prevent it, but he couldn't completely stop it.

"It's alright, small one, you're safe now. They can't bully you anymore" I say gently rubbing his back with a finger. He flinches a little at the touch before relaxing. "It's alright, Small one, I won't hurt you" I say and he nods a little. "I-I know" He practically whispers. Sirius frowns and flies over. The Errobite whimpers and tries to hide away. Sirius leans down and folds his wings to look smaller. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I just want to help. Are you hungry?" He asks and the Errobite looks at he out of the corner of his eye before nodding. Sirius smiles softly and I can see it. The threads of fate that usually give away a strong connection to me. They hung loosely between the two, connected but not yet strong.

"Small one, I need to check on my twins. Will you be alright with the others?" I ask. after a moment he nods and Sirius takes him into his arms gently before flying to the counter. "Take good care of him, Sirius" I say and go upstairs. I smile seeing the twins in peaceful slumber. "Why did ya really check on the twins?" Buck asks. He knows me too well. "...That Errobite and Sirius....they have a possible soul bond." I say surprising Buck. "Wait, you mean they're soulmates?" Buck asks and I nod. "A possible connection between two beings isn't as strong as what I sensed between those two....It would be cruel to tear them apart" I say and Buck sighs. "That and even crueler to send an Errobite with Pixelation Syndrome into a possible home. Most people aren't looking to adopt a bitty with a disability." Buck says and I nod.

I watch the twins sleep for a few minutes. "I wanted to ask you about adopting him. I have a feeling that he'll do better with us than anyone else." I say and Buck thinks on it. "It would possibly calm Sirius down some. I swear that Puff has too much energy. So...I think it's ok. Not only because it's the right thing to do, but that Errobite deserves to be happy" He says and I smile, planting a kiss on the side of his head. "I knew you would understand" I say and Buck blushes red. "I love ya and seeing ya so...so you, it makes me happy." He says and hides his head with his hood. I smile softly and head downstairs. Charlie is apparently making the lunch rounds with Viper. Dale and Sirius are alone with the Errobite.

"Hello boys" I say and they look at me. Dale and Sirius smile, but the Errobite yelps in surprise and hides behind Sirius. "It's ok, it's just Mama Tri" Sirius coos to the Errobite. He looks from behind Sirius's wings and smiles a little. He already looks a bit better than earlier. "Well, we have to decide on a name for this little dear. Can't call him Errobite for the rest of his life with us" I say and Sirius's eyes turn into stars. "You're going to adopt him? Really?" Sirius asks and I nod. Sirius grins big and flies up to do a loopy loop before landing again. I giggle at his antics, but the Errobite looks a like surprised. "You'll get used to how Sirius is" I say and he looks at me as if saying are you kidding?

I smile and gently rub his back with a finger. "Hmmm what would be a good name for you?" I say thinking out loud. "How about Stratus?" Sirius suggests. After mulling it over, the Errobite nods. "I-I like it" He says with a small smile. I smile back. "Then, Stratus will be your name. Welcome to the family, Stratus" I say sweetly. Sirius looks upstairs. "The twins are awake" He says. "I'll tend to them. You get Stratus settled in." I say and he nods. I go back upstairs with Buck. "Arnez is a little ball of energy. Auriel, well, he's a bit of a grump" Buck says and I nod. I smile seeing our boys awake. Arnez looks at me with his bright blue eyelights and giggles cheerfully. Auriel seems to want to go back to sleep, his red eyelights drooping.

I gently pick Aruiel up first. "Oh no you don't, little lazybones. You're going to spend time with mama." I say and he gives me a dirty look. 'Where did he learn that face?' I think and dance around with him as Buck plays with Arnez. Auriel, now fully awake, begins to whimper. I smile a little. Gently picking up Arnez with my other arm, I head downstairs with Buck again on my shoulder. "I bet you two are hungry" I say. "Need help, Sis?" Charlie says coming back from his rounds. Buck grumbles a little. "I know, love, but they're even bigger than you are" I say and hand Arnez to my brother. Arnez squeals happily being held by his favorite uncle. 

I focus my attention on Auriel, who is attempting to go back to sleep again. "No you don't lazybones. You haven't had lunch yet" I say and He gives me that dirty look again. "I'd love to know where you learned that." I say as I take a bottle from Buck, who decided to make the twin's bottles. "Thanks love" I say and put the nipple of the bottle in front of Auriel. At first, he doesn't look too interested, but changes his mind and sucks on it contently. "Yeah, that look is normal for Auriel. I don't know where he learned it either" Charlie says and I nod. "Well, he needs to be a bit more active. He should be playing a bit like Arnez" I say and Charlie nods. 

"It would probably be best to set up an appointment with the twin's doctor. Auriel may be sick. Sleep is the natural response for infants" Charlie says and we nod. "I hope it's nothing too serious." I say as auriel finishes his bottle. I set it aside and put a towel over my shoulder before I start to burp him. "I'll make the call for you. They're used to me calling in" Charlie says and I nod. "How are you and Frisk doing?" I ask and he blushes. "We're doing well.....I..." He trails off and I smile. "Ask her already, Charlie. It's obvious that you love her very much." I say and he nods. "But I want it to be perfect." He says. I narrow my eyes at him. "Charles Edgar Sunnerset, You will ask Frisk the next time she comes by or so help me" I say and he flinches. "Yes, Trinity" He says and calls to set up the appointment.

A few hours later, I'm sitting in the Doctor's office. My head is in my hands and I finally stopped crying. Buck nuzzles my face, hurting just as much. "We can't be for certain until we perform the proper tests. However, if it is Narcolepsy, we will have to perpare a sleep schedule and other things to help your son live a semi-normal life. I have to be honest, this is the earliest case I've seen. It may be due to his soul's output in comparison to the size of his body. While his soul is healthy, it's only putting out enough magic for an infant half his size. The body is responding by saving as much energy as it can." The doctor says. "So, if it is, what other things are you talking about?" Buck asks.

"Finding things that interest Auriel or perhaps a pet, or even better, a bitty companion. One with high energy that could provide his soul with a, dare I say it, a jump start. The excess energy from his companion can easily help fight against the narcolepsy." The Doctor says. I nod feeling a bit better. "But finding the right companion is what will be a challenge. The more energetic bitties tend to be a bit overbearing for a child. Auriel needs a companion that is not too pushy or needy. One that can understand the situation is also something to look for." He says and I nod. I stand up and shake his hand. "Thank you, Doctor" I say and leave to pick auriel up from the small daycare the hospital had.

After getting auriel in his car-seat, I get into the car. "Tri, we'll make it through this. We've faced harder challenges." Buck says trying to cheer me up. I smile a little. "I guess we have." I say and drive home. Buck and I spend the rest of the drive in comfortable silence. I park the car and get auriel out before heading inside, buck on my shoulder again. Upon entering, I hear squeals of happiness. We got home in time to see Frisk accept Charlie's wedding proposal as she hugs him around the neck. I smile softly, soul a little lighter. "Congrats, you two" I say making Charlie jump. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He says blushing.

"Arnez was a gem to watch, Trinity! Thank you for calling me!" Frisk says making Charlie glare at me. "You set me up!" He says, trying to sound mad, but failing with the blush on his face. "Come on, Charlie, you've been looking at rings since before my hospital stay" I say making both him and Frisk blush. Charlie soon frowns. "In all seriousness, what did the doctor have to say about Auriel?" He asks worried. I frown, my brief moment of happiness out like a light. "They have to do a few more tests....but they think it's Narcolepsy....." I say. Charlie frowns. "Oh sweet stars.....If it is....it's good it's been caught this early" Charlie says and I nod. "The doctor thinks that it's due to his soul only producing enough magic for an infant half his size. His body is coping by saving what energy it can." I say.

Charlie puts his hand on the shoulder Buck isn't on. "We'll get through this. You guys have everyone here, Father and the lab bitties, Gaster and his pair, not to mention Lady Toriel in the capital and Sans......In fact, Sans might be able to give you some good advice. He suffers from Narcolepsy himself." Charlie says and I nod. "Thanks, Charlie." I say. Charlie gently takes the car-seat basket with auriel in it. "I can watch the twins for a while. You look exhausted. Get some rest, Tri" He says. "I will as soon as I call Sans, promise" I say and he nods. "I'm gonna help Charlie, ok Tri?" Buck says and I nod. After the roller-coaster the day has become, I was emotionally and physically exhausted. Sitting on my bed upstairs, I call Sans. "Yo lo?" He says and I smile a little. It was good to hear his voice again. "Sans, It's Trinity......I...I need some advice"


	17. One Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six years have flown by for Trinity and the gang, but things are not all peaches and cream

Trinity's POV

Six years have passed since Auriel had be diagnosed with Narcolepsy. Fortunatly, As the Doctor hoped, Finding the right companion for him did a world of good for my youngest. Sans's advice also helped. I walk into the kitchen to find Arnez trying to get into the cabinet. "What are you doing, Arnez?" I ask and he jumps a little startled. "Sour's hiding again" He says and I sigh rubbing my forehead. Sour was Arnez's bitty partner. He liked to hide from the rest of us crazy people as he called us. I smile a little. "Arnez, you must be hungry! How about I make you some Brussel sprouts? We can even put cheese on them!" I say a little bit loud. Catching on to what I was doing, Arnez smiles big. "Yeah! Can we make some cauliflower biscuits too?" Arnez asks and I rub his head. 

"Of course, sweetsoul" I say and get the ingredents. "Can...can I have some too?" A gruff voice says. I smile a little. "Depends on if you're going to help us cook or not" I say and he climbs down from the cabinet. He's a skeleton bitty along with his twin, sugar. They, however, are Smol. About three years ago, a huge storm blew through, causing much damage. We closed the Agency for a couple days to look for any strays or Smol that needed help. We found Sour and his brother clinging to an old book in the flood waters. They needed a lot of care, but when they were well enough to leave, they stayed. Sour quickly became attached to Arnez, while Sugar gravitated to Auriel.

Until then, we hadn't found a good match for a partner for our youngest. He still slept most of the time, despite everything we and the doctor tried. However, fate seemed to smile on us. The more Sugar and Auriel spent time together, the more Auriel improved. "Sugar! Where are you?" Auriel calls out and comes into the kitchen. "Momma, have you seen Sugar?" Auriel asks, his red eyelights on the verge of tears. I kneel down. "Sweetsoul, what's wrong?" I ask. Auriel hiccups. "I...I lost Sugar!" He cries. "Found him!" Arnez says. We look at him holding Sugar up. Sugar is covered head to toe in flour. "Sugar!!!!" Auriel cries and gently takes him from his brother.

"It's no fair, Auriel. It's called hide and seek for a reason!" Sugar pouts. I shake my head. "Sugar, you know how bad his memory is. He may have forgotten." I say and sugar nods and smiles. "Auriel, how about we go find a good cookbook!" He says. Auriel calms down a little. "K, but you need a bath first. Where were you?" Auriel asks as they walk off. I look at Arnez, who holds up the flour bucket. I shake my head with a sigh. I did not want to even know how he got in it to begin with. "Momma.....is dad ever coming home?" Arnez asks, dropping into one of his rare moments of sorrow. I go over to him and hug him. "Of course he will! He'd never abandon us" I say. Arnez smiles a little and we start to cook.

A few hours later, I'm getting ready for bed. I think about Buck and hope that he was alright. Buck had went undercover into the major bittyring to try and take it down. He had been gone for almost a year now, and my soul twisted whenever I thought about him never coming back. I then notice that water is running in the bathroom. 'I didn't turn on any of the facets.' I think as I go to the bathroom. I freeze when I go into the bathroom. Standing on the counter, was Buck. He was naked, his body a collection of scars and bruises, but nothing broken. "....Buck" I say softly, unsure if it was a dream or maybe even a nightmare. He freezes and looks at me. "Tri...." He says. 

I start to cry. "How long before you leave this time?" I ask fearing the worst. "I'm not" He says and I look at him stunned. "W-what?" I say in shock. He smiles, a few more gold teeth than I remember due to having to replace them. "We got them, Trinity. The ringers can't hurt bitties or The Smol anymore. I home for good" He says and I grab him up to hold him close to my soul as I start to cry again. He flinches a little, but hugs my face as best he can. "I missed ya more than ya know." He says. "I...I can make a good guess." I say and he kisses me. "How about ya let me get cleaned up....then, we make up for lost time?" He asks and I nod. My soul tightened, screaming to connect with the soul of its mate again.

In the morning.......Buck's POV

I wake up pretty early, force of habit from the rings. I watch Trinity sleep as I think about things. 'She's still as beautiful as ever......Stars, I missed her so much. She clearly missed me.....her soul....stars....If I had been too much longer....she would have been broken....broken and it would have been my fault.' I think as I watch her ecto-body move up and down with her breathing. I smile softly looking at the minuscule speak situated in her abdomen......she was pregnant again. She starts to move a little as her bluish-green eyelights open. "Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night." I say. "Buck" She says. I smile. "Mine was wonderful with ya at my side" I say and she smiles softly and I fall in love all over again.

"Welp, definitely can't leave ya now. Ya have another bun in the oven, Love" I say and she blushes. "Where did you learn that trick from last night?" She asks and I frown. "Shit.....I...." She frowns. "Buck, it's ok...I forgive you. You would have looked suspicious otherwise." She says, always so understanding. I roar out. "OK? HOW CAN ME CHEATING ON MY SOULMATE BE OK?" I yell and she Flinches. I instantly regret yelling at her. Trinity is trying not to cry, but tears are already pooling at the corners of her eye sockets. "Shit.....I....I'm so sorry, Tri.....I'm not good with this stuff" I say. "You never were, but I can feel how much it bothers you, remember?" She says and I nod.

"You had a job to do. You were stuck in one of your heats. If it was me and you were gone....I hope...I hope you can be as forgiving...." She says and looks away. "You...you too?" I ask and she nods, trembling. "It never should have happened.....But it hurt so much....the heat was too much...." She says and I hug her face. "Good thing ya can't get prego if you're not bonded to them.....can...can I ask who?" I ask and she nods. "Sans.....he said he was only helping me and there was no emotions behind it....just a friend....helping a friend scratch an itch" She says and I smile. "I can forgive that love. You may not know, but among bitties, it's common to get help if ya mate is away from ya." I say and she looks at me.

"Really?" She asks. I nod. "Really. Why do you think the bitties in the agency pile up? It's a big orgy when the place is closed, little sinners" I say with a chuckle. Trinity's face goes bright red and she starts to laugh. "Stars, ya still have a lot to learn about bitties" I say and she nods. "We should get cleaned up and dressed. Auriel needs his medicine soon" She says looking at the clock on her phone. I nod and we go to the bathroom to clean up. After getting clean and dressed, we head downstairs. I'm on her shoulder again, looking around. There's a few new pictures on the walls. "I've missed a lot, haven't I, this past year?" I ask and she nods. 

"That's not important anymore. You're home now for good. That's what is important." She says as we go into the kitchen. Arnez and Auriel are there with their Smol companions, sour and sugar. 'Stars, they've grown so much' I think. "Boys, look who's home for good" Trinity says. They look at me and Arnez smiles big. Auriel, however, looks a bit uninterested as he goes back to his breakfast. "Don't worry too much about Auriel. He hasn't had his medicine yet and is probably still groggy" Trinity says and I nod. I let her put me on the table and Trinity starts to open a few bottles. She soon comes over with a small cup. "Auriel, sweetsoul, time for your morning meds" She says and he takes them without complaint.

Charlie soon comes upstairs with Frisk following behind carrying their daughter, Zoey. Zoey is an adorable four year old child. Thankfully, she followed her mother's genes and looks human, but she can catch things on fire with her magic when angered. Zoey has mostly her mother's looks, but with sea-foam colored hair. Charlie sees me and smiles. "So, that is what was taking you so long, sis. Good to see you back, Buck" He says and Frisk smiles at me. "It's good to finally be back for good." I say and Frisk nods. "Father said you finally took them down. We're just glad you came home alive" Frisk says. I nod. "As am I. I missed my family." I say.

Trinity's POV

I sit down with a cup of tea for me and Buck both. He smiles a little. "Thanks, love" Buck says. "Mama...." Auriel asks tugging on my shirt. "Yes sweetsoul?" I ask. "Why does your body glow like that?" He asks. "Do you mean my ecto-body?" I ask and he nods. I pick him up and put him on my lap. "Well....my ecto-body helps keep your new baby brother or sister safe until they're old enough to be out here with us" I say. Auriel blinks a minute before smiling. "I'm going to be a big brother?" He asks starting to get excited and I nod. Arnez smiles big as he and Auriel hug me. "I want a sister. One brother is enough" Auriel says and we all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thanks go out to everyone that read, commented, and left kudos. It's been a hell of a ride. I may do another story in the future connected to this world and these characters, but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
